You're Mine
by Phoenix2312
Summary: Johanna Mason intrigues her and the first time Katniss Everdeen lays eyes on her, she's entranced. What happens when Katniss gives into her desires? Their both marked for slaughter, but something changes the night of the victor's parade, because even in the midst of disaster, the girls find something to hold on to. Rated M for sexual scenes, Joniss romance
1. Yours

**Lately I've been loving this pairing, so I decided to write something. I'm not sure if I want this to be a one-shot or if I'd like to add a few more chapters. If you like the story leave me a review, if I get enough interest I'll continue. Thanks for reading. All characters belong to Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

**You're Mine  
Chapter 1- Yours  
**

Johanna Mason intrigues her and the first time Katniss Everdeen lays eyes on her, she is entranced. Something about the tall, muscular, brunette girl catches her attention as she strides up onto the stage when her name is called.

The way she carries herself, her strong, hard features that are somehow still stunningly feminine. It almost takes her breath away because the feelings are so overwhelming, she's never found someone so fascinating or beautiful and it scares her.

When they arrive at the capital the next day Katniss scans the room full of other victors and her eyes land on Johanna. The girl is even more striking in person.

Katniss watches the other girl carefully, and can't help but be slightly offended and awed by her callous attitude as the girl struts around spewing sarcastic wit.

On the night of the victor's parade, Katniss finds herself talking with Finnick Odair, whom she already detests, but even in midst of conversation with him she finds her eyes wandering to where Johanna stands, looking elegant in a long green dress.

Her hair is cascading down her back in a high pony tail, which makes Johanna look quite girlish, and it's different from the usually short, tousled locks, and although it's pretty, it's not quite right and Katniss doesn't like it.

Briefly she finds herself thinking about what it would feel like to run her fingers through those dark locks. When she realizes what she was imagining, her cheeks turn scarlet.

"You okay Katniss?" Peeta asks in a concerned tone.

A small pang of guilt shoots through her, but she pushes it away and nods at Peeta.

"I'm fine. Come on let's get in" She motions to their chariot.

Together they climb up and position themselves as Cinna strides over quickly and explains what they're supposed to do. No smiling, no waiving, and push the button when they get close to Snow.

Simple enough. For the first time after arriving in the capital Katniss' mind isn't on Johanna Mason, it's on Snow, and the games.

That is until it's all over and the three victors from district 12 step into the lift, and Johanna steps in after them.

She looks straight at Katniss eyeing her up and down, without even glancing at Peeta.

"You guys look amazing. My stylist is such an idiot. District 7, lumber, so we're always trees. I'd like to put an axe in her face."

As she speaks she starts to remove her hair piece and wrist bands, tossing them aside callously

Katniss can't help but swallow hard.

"So how does it feel know that the whole world wants to sleep with you?"

Johanna turns and her eyes meet Katniss' for just a second before she looks to Peeta who just gives a small smile and shrugs.

"Unzip me?" Her tone if full of flirtation and even though it's Peeta she asks, her eyes lock on Katniss.

She wants so badly to look away from the scene when Johanna starts to remove her dress but she can't.

Instead she stares at dainty shoulder, perky breasts and toned abs. A strange kind of heat settles inside of Katniss, something she's never felt before this moment.

When Johanna pushes her dress down to the floor, revealing her naked and hairless centre, Katniss can't help but lick her lips.

Then before she even realizes she's staring Johanna turns to leave, swaying her curvy hips. When she reaches the entrance to the District 7 quarters she turns slightly and winks at then over her shoulder.

"Johanna Mason, District 7."

Haymitch just chuckles appreciatively then eyes Katniss suspiciously, but she doesn't notice because she's in shock.

Her body feels warm and she can't stop replaying the vision of Johanna's naked form in her mind. When they arrive at the District 12 quarters Peeta has to shake her to get her attention.

"Katniss, are you okay?" He asks in a concerned tone, obviously noting her strange behaviour.

"Yeah I'm fine." She tells him with a forced smile but in reality her mind is reeling at what all this could mean. Sure she's been appreciating Johanna from the first moment they'd arrived, but she'd never expected to feel like this.

"Alright. Why don't you get some sleep Katniss, it's going to be a long day tomorrow." He gives her one last look then heads for his room.

She just watches him go without a word, her mind still fixed on Johanna and what it all means.

"So Katniss, now that's Peeta's gone to bed are you going to tell me about what I saw in that elevator?"

She instantly feels her cheeks flush at his implication, because he's right of course. No one in the world knows her better than Haymitch.

"I just… I don't know Haymitch…" She says honestly.

"Well you might want to figure it out. It's not like you've got a lot of time to decide sweetheart."

His words hit Katniss hard, she doesn't have much time left and she knows it, because no matter what happens this time around she won't be leaving the arena alive.

"Oh, and just so you know, each victor is staying on the same floor as their district number. Just in case you were… curious. " Haymitch tells her with a wink and a chuckle before heading towards the liquor cabinet.

"Thanks Haymitch!" she calls in a sarcastic voice before heading towards the elevator.

There's no time for rational thought, so when Katniss enters the lift she presses the number seven without hesitation.

Moments later the doors are sliding open and she steps out onto the platform. Taking a breath Katniss moves to the entrance and knocks.

Several long seconds pass by before Johanna opens the door, clad only in a silk robe, her long, tanned legs glistening, her face free of most makeup, her hair falling in messy waves to her shoulders.

Katniss drinks in the sight of her, Johanna just smirks.

"I wondered how long it'd take you." She says as she reaches out and pulls Katniss into the room, slamming the door shut.

Both girls stand there, appreciating each other. Katniss' head is spinning and she can't seem to make any words come out. She's nervous and filled with desire, and she's new at this so she doesn't even know what to do or say. Luckily Johanna picks up on her unease and steps in.

Slowly she begins to circle around the District 12 victor. Suddenly Johanna stops behind Katniss and grips her hips pulling them into her own.

Katniss gasps and the taller girl just chuckles. That's when she realizes how close Johanna's mouth is to her ear.

"I've seen you watching me, have you been enjoying the view Mockingjay?"

Katniss shivers as the words reach her ears, but she nods.

"Well you see, I've been watching you too. I've been waiting and hoping you'd make the first move, apparently you really aren't as pure as people think. Tell me Katniss, how long have you been waiting for this?"

Her heart starts to pound against her chest and her face feels incredibly hot, but she pushes the nerves down.

"Since I first saw you."

This must be the answer that Johanna was hoping for because she smiles and kisses the skin below Katniss' ear.

"That's why I stripped for you in the elevator earlier, I knew you'd enjoy the show, and I hoped you come back for more, now here you are. Little miss innocent Mockingjay, here in my quarters, just begging for me. I wonder what you're precious little Peeta would say if he knew where his lover was…"

In that moment Katniss realized that Johanna was playing a game of cat and mouse, and she was the mouse. Innocent prey meant to be hunted and devoured. And although Johanna made an excellent cat with her sexy banter and dominate attitude it had been her that sought out the other girl, her that had done the hunting, so now it was time to turn to tables.

Quickly she flipped around and without hesitation she pressed her lips firmly against the other victors'.

One hand found purchase on Johanna's slim hips the other tangled in messy black hair. Not being an experienced kisser she went on instinct, nipping and biting at pump lips until she was met with the melodic moans from the other girl.

Their tongues finally met, moving together trying to taste as much of the other as possible. Johanna's hands tangled into long chocolate waves, tugging lightly.

Katniss let out a low sound from the back of her throat before moving quickly forwards. When she felt Johanna's knees hit the couch she broke their kiss and pushed. The taller girl plopped down but never took her eyes away from her.

They were wide, fierce and hungry; it was the most arousing thing Katniss had ever seen. Moving again on instinct she lowered herself into the other girl's lap, effectively straddling her hips.

Johanna instantly let out a low breath as she tried to speak.

Before she has a chance, however, Katniss silences her with another long, hot kiss, letting their tongues melt together. Heat floods into her lower body, and it's something better than she'd ever imagined.

Without conscious thought she begins to grind her hips down into Johanna, moving in time with their hot kisses.

When they're both out of breath Katniss breaks away and smirks at the expression on her lover's face.

"Not so innocent now am I?"

Johanna swallows hard and shakes her head. Slowly Katniss leans in and takes Johanna's ear lobe in her mouth, sucking lightly before whispering seductively into her ear.

"It's you Johanna. You make me crazy, make me feel all kinds of crazy things, make me lose all inhibitions. I can't help it, I want you."

Katniss can hardly believe the words coming out of her mouth but she really doesn't care, nothing matters except the feel of Johanna beneath her and the desperate need pulsing within her.

"Fuck Katniss…" Her strong hands grip onto curvy hips and guide their rhythm as they rock together frantically.

"I need you now, I've waited long enough."

Katniss reaches between them and unties the robe concealing the taller girl's body, then tosses her own shirt off to the side.

The Mockingjay gasps at the sight before her, because Johanna is even more beautiful up close. Without a word she attaches her lips to the newly exposed skin of Johanna's collarbones.

A moan leaves pink lips and Katniss sucks harder, leaving large purple bruises on tanned, glistening skin.

Loving the sounds she's drawing from her lover she moves lower, leaving a trail of marks in her wake. When she reaches the stiff pink nipple she pulls away, gazes up at Johanna through thick eyelashes and hooded eyes before wrapping her lips around the bud.

"Katniss…. Fuck! You feel so good."

Still working on instinct she feels better knowing that she'd doing it right. Soon she moves onto the other nipple, giving it the same treatment.

Johanna's moans are getting louder and it's driving the District 12 victor crazy. The wetness in her panties is unfamiliar but not unwelcome.

She can tell that touching and kissing this beautiful girl is doing wicked things to her body, and it makes her crave more.

"Fuck Jo, you're so beautiful. I can't wait to take you."

Hearing Katniss swear drives the taller girl mad, and suddenly she's even more desperate than before. This wasn't supposed to happen this way, she was supposed to be the one making Katniss crazy with desire, teasing her endlessly until the girl begged to be touched.

But instead here she is covered in sweat, half naked, purple bite marks covering her chest, Katniss fucking Everdeen straddling her and driving her to the brink of insanity.

"God Katniss, I'm so wet for you…"

The words send a jolt through the smaller girl and suddenly she's desperate to touch more of Johanna, needs to feel her wet heat and taste her sweetness.

She starts to kiss, lick and suck her way down Johanna's body.

When she reaches the waistband of the taller girl's last remaining garment, her panties, she stands and looks for permission before removing them, all of the sudden feeling self-conscious.

Johanna leans up and kisses Katniss slowly. As their tongues move together with ease, the taller girl grips her lover's hand and moves it to the lacy material.

The moment is surprisingly gentle compared to before, and something about it makes this all that much more real.

Usually both girls are angry, spiteful and guarded, neither willing to let anyone else in. But here and now none of it matters because somehow it's silently understood that they truly get each other.

For that very reason Johanna finds herself pulling back breathless and staring into seam grey eyes and for the first time in her life, she _begs_ for the thing she wants most.

"I want you Katniss. I need you. Please take me. Please."

Katniss smiles down at her. Slowly she pulls the panties down long smooth legs and tosses then aside as she kneels in front of her new lover.

She stares at the wetness in front of her and licks her lips in anticipation. She's never wanted anything so much in her life, not Peeta, not Gale, not even to survive the Hunger Games.

Before tonight she was an innocent girl from the seam, angry and alone, forced to pretend she's in love with a merchant's son. But now, here she is, kneeling in front of a naked Johanna Mason, ready to make the girl come apart beneath her inexperienced fingers and tongue.

However, even as much as she wants this, she's never done it before and Katniss can't help the nerves that build in her chest. Unsure of exactly what to do first Katniss gazes up and meets hazel eyes.

"It's okay." The words are almost tender, and it pricks at Katniss' heart.

That's when she feels Johanna's hand in her hair, slowly pulling her closer, guiding her to the wet heat of her centre.

Timidly the Mockingjay licks at the delicate folds, tasting for the first time.

Her eyes roll back as she processes what just happened. Never in all her life did she think she'd be with another woman, but here she is, and after her first taste, she knows she'll never have enough time, even if she had all the time in the world, to get enough of this girl.

Slowly she starts to lap at Johanna's folds, becoming bolder with each one, spurred on by the sexy sounds from above her.

The hands in her hair tighten as she continues, first swirling the tip of her tongue on Johanna's clit, then licking down to her entrance and teasing slightly.

Over and over she licks and sucks, working her lover up, savouring every drop of her delicious essence.

When Katniss sucks directly on Johanna's clit the girl bucks her hips and moans loudly.

"Please, inside, fuck me Katniss. Take me, make me yours, whatever you want, just do it now."

Heat pulses in the smaller girl's centre at the words. Something about hearing Johanna's begging sends her into a frenzy.

Quickly she moves two fingers to the girl's entrance, teasing only slightly before burying her fingers in wet heat.

Both girls let out a loud moan at the feeling.

Slowly Katniss withdraws her fingers and begins to build a steady rhythm pumping in and out, all the while continuing to assault the tiny nub with her tongue.

It doesn't take long to bring her lover to the brink, because she wants to see Johanna fall apart beneath her, wants to watch the other girl's expression as she reaches her climax, wants to taste more of her.

"Cum for me Jo."

Those four words followed by a hard thrust send Johanna over the edge, calling out Katniss' name as she does.

The smaller girl doesn't pull back until she's cleaned up every drop from her lover's folds. When she pulls away she smirks up at a dishevelled and panting Johanna.

The girl rolls her eyes playfully then pulls Katniss back into her lap. They stare into each other's eyes for a few moments then their lips meet again.

It's a short kiss because Johanna is still breathless.

"That was… wow, just wow."

Katniss laughs at the ineptitude of her lover's speaking skills, then grins smugly.

"Not so innocent now am I?"

The smaller girl teases playfully, clearly enjoying the look on Johanna's face.

"You're definitely something Mocking jay because that was better than I'd ever imagined, however I'd say you're still pretty innocent."

Her tone is teasing but Katniss smacks her arm lightly.

"How is that? I mean I just made you cum in my mouth, and apparently I did it pretty well too!"

This time it's Johanna that chuckles.

"Well that certainly makes you a bit naughty, but you see, you're still innocent because you haven't been touched. Pure and wholesome, but I'm about to change that."

The seductive whisper in her ear sends shivers through her.

"Ever since I saw you in your first games I hoped I'd get the chance to make you fall apart beneath me, make you lose all your inhibitions. But now, I get something even better. I get to touch you first, I get to see what you look like when your writhing around, screaming MY name as you cum. I get to have my way with you. I get to make you MINE."

The last word comes out as a growl and it echoes through Katniss' mind. Her body is burning, her centre dripping, because she wants this so badly.

"Yes! Make me yours Jo, take me."

As the words leave her lips she's lifted into the air. She locks her legs around Johanna's waist, her bare stomach pressing into her lover's breasts.

Their lips lock together again and without even stumbling Johanna takes them into her bedroom and tosses Katniss onto the bed.

She rips the skirt from her lower body, then moves a step back, eyeing Katniss' body hungrily.

"You are the sexiest girl I've ever seen, you drive me wild Mockingjay."

The smaller girl senses a blush rise in her cheeks but it's soon forgotten when she feels the weight of the other girl above her.

Johanna kisses her softly on the lips. Ever so gently she places kisses down the victor's neck and jaw, letting her lips caress every inch of exposed skin.

When she reaches the dark green bra strap she pulls away slightly before reaching behind the other girl's back to unclasp the bra. Johanna pulls it off and tosses it to the floor without ever taking her eyes off of the firm, round breasts in front of her.

She knew Katniss was beautiful, and she's imagined seeing her nude many times before, but nothing can compare to this.

Johanna inhales sharply before her mouth begins to descend, lower and lower until she swirls her tongue around a pink nipple, then moves to the other.

Katniss arches her back off of the bed, pushing herself into her lover, silently begging for more.

It's all the encouragement the District 7 victor needs. She continues downwards, nipping at the creamy skin beneath her as she goes.

"Mmmm Jo..." Katniss' moans out into the dimly lit room. The noise makes Johanna crazy with need.

She wants to make this special, wants to appreciate and caress every inch of this girl, but that will have to wait for later because right now she needs to feel wet heat and taste sweet nectar.

Without asking for permission she slides the panties down slender legs. She glances up at Katniss and sees the nerves and fear on the girl's beautiful features.

She smiles then rakes her eyes over the completely exposed girl below her, savouring each curve and feminine feature.

"You're beautiful Katniss."

The honesty in Johanna's voice makes Katniss' heart race faster. Something about this moment, about this whole night feels right, feels like it really means something beyond lust and desire.

Her heart swells at the realization and it gives her courage.

Slowly she spreads her legs open, resting her feet on the bed, opening herself up, offering herself to Johanna.

"Take me."

The taller girl moves up and kisses plump lips once more before sliding down and positioning her mouth around exposed heat.

Katniss is dripping, her hairless folds glistening.

Johanna slides a finger through the wetness, stopping to circle her clit lightly.

The moan that sounds through the room is the most glorious sound that has ever fallen on the victor's ears.

Knowing that this is the first time anyone has ever touched Katniss like this makes the other girl dizzy with passion.

Desperate to feel her lover surround her in wet heat she positions two fingers at the entrance of the other girl's centre.

"This might hurt at first. But I'll be gentle baby."

Johanna glances up and meets grey eyes and gets a small smile.

"I'll be okay, please I'm just ready to feel you."

Carefully, tenderly she pushes the two long fingers into tight, wet heat.

Both girls gasp at the sensation.

Johanna pushes until both of her fingers are completely inside Katniss but then keeps them still, trying to give her a chance to adjust.

She sees a small tear fall from the corner of her lover's eye and she almost pulls out. More than anything she doesn't want to hurt her.

That thought catches Johanna off guard because it's been so long since she's cared about anyone, or anything. But Katniss is different. Even if they've only known each other a short time, the taller girl knows that she already cares, cares way too damned much.

It should scare her, especially since they're both marked for slaughter, but somehow it just doesn't matter anymore. All that matters is Katniss.

"I'm ready."

Cautiously Johanna withdraws her fingers halfway then pushes them back in. Katniss bucks her hips and cries out in what can only be pleasure.

This re-ignites Johanna's desire to claim this girl for her own.

She starts to pump her fingers faster, and as she does so she brings her mouth down and licks at the girl's clit.

The moans coming from Katniss sound like music as her hips continue to buck. She's cursing and crying out Johanna's name, it's the best thing that the District 7 victor has ever experienced, that is until she feels Katniss' walls tightening around her fingers and the girl falls over the edge with a loud cry of pleasure.

Johanna doesn't withdraw; instead she brings the girl down slowly before sliding back up to stare into grey eyes.

Neither says anything for a long moment they just stare into each other's eyes, Katniss still breathless.

"You're mine now Mockingjay." Johanna whispers before kissing her gently.

Katniss licks along the girl's bottom lip, asking for entrance which is granted eagerly. Their tongues dance together in a familiar pattern, moving together effortlessly.

Johanna's hands burry themselves in dark locks as Katniss grips her lover's waist, pulling her impossibly closer.

They continue to kiss, exploring each other, holding the other close until they need to break for oxygen.

Johanna rests her forehead against the other girl's.

"There won't ever be anyone else Jo. I'm yours."

The words are whispered like it's the most beautiful secret in the world.

Moments later they've rearranged themselves under the sheets, their naked bodies pressed together in every possible place.

Slowly they both start to drift off into oblivion. Before Katniss falls asleep she vows to protect this girl with everything she has, to somehow, someway get them both out alive. Because tonight has changed everything, she's Johanna's and Johanna is hers.

"Mine." She whispers into the darkness.

"Yours." Johanna answers.


	2. Five Minutes or 50 Years

**A big thanks to everyone who has followed, favourited and reviewed, it makes it easier to get updates done when you know there are people enjoying the story. Anyways, as you can tell, I've decided to continue. I don't know how long it will be exactly but I'd like to write their story at least through the end of Mockingjay. Anyways I'd love to hear your comments. Enjoy!**

* * *

**You're Mine**  
**Chapter 2- Five Minutes or 50 Years**

A loud banging sounds on the bedroom door, jostling both girls awake.

Johanna moans loudly and turns over burying her face under a pillow.

Not wanting to get up Katniss closes her eyes again until the banging resumes.

Slowly she climbs out of bed, pulling a sheet with her to cover her still naked body.

Johanna feels the bed shift and turns back over just in time to get a good view of her lover's round backside as she moves towards the door.

Her gaze turns hungry as she stares.

"Get back over here, forget about the damn door." The lusty tone of Johanna's voice causes Katniss to turn around. Their eyes meet and the desire that surges between them pulses through the room like an electric current.

Slowly Katniss begins to lower the sheet but is interrupted by a voice outside the door.

"Damn it Katniss! If you don't open this door right now I will break it down and drag you out!"

Pulling the sheet back up she flings the door open, clearly irritated at being interrupted. Johanna just laughs, not bothering to cover her naked breasts.

Haymitch stands in the doorway looking both amused and annoyed. His gaze flickers from one to the other taking in their states of undress.

"Had a good night did ya sweetheart?"

His chuckle earns him a glare from Katniss.

"What do you want Haymitch? It's like 6 in the morning; we don't have to be at training until 8."

His eyes narrow at her slightly as Johanna eyes the pair of them, enjoying their banter.

"No need to be snippy sweetheart. I'm here to save your ass. What do you think would happen if bread boy wakes up to find you missing? Or worse what if he sees you coming back into the room in the same clothes you wore last night. Correct me if I'm wrong but I'm betting you aren't ready to tell him about your new… umm… curiosities. Do you want to kill the boy before he even gets to the arena?"

Katniss sighs because Haymitch is right. How in the world would she explain this to Peeta, it would crush him. Swallowing a small lump in her throat she forces herself to speak.

"Just let me change. I'll be out soon."

Haymitch just nods, still smiling. As he turns away Katniss begins to shut the door but before it closes she hears his voice again.

"Put on something of Jo's. That way if he sees you, he won't ask questions."

She slams the door shut, drops the sheet and turns back to her lover.

Johanna's eyes rake over her body and a huge grin spreads across her face.

Before the girl knows what's happening Katniss is straddling her lap, kissing her fiercely. Their tongues move together, both trying to savour these last few minutes together.

Katniss' hand cups her lover's breasts, kneading the tender flesh in her fingers. The taller girl moves her lips down the girl's jaws and settles her lips against the pale skin of her throat.

Slowly they start to grind their bodies together and Johanna can't hold in her moan.

"Ahhh… Katniss."

"You know I can hear you right?" Haymitch's voice comes through the door, followed by another laugh.

The girls break apart and they stare into each other's eyes.

"I have to go..."

"I know…"

Neither moves for a few long seconds, both of them memorizing every inch of the other.

"I'll see you soon though; go, before you get caught."

Katniss nods and gets up from the bed. She looks around until she sees Johanna's shirt and pants on the desk. She grabs her bra and panties then puts on her lover's clothes. The top is quite tight around her bust which gives her excellent cleavage.

She smiles at the look on Johanna's face when she turns around to look at her.

Without hesitation she moves over to the bed and kisses Johanna one more time.

"I'll see you soon."

Nodding, the taller girl lets go and her lover stands to leave. Before she opens the door she hears a longing sigh from behind her.

Afraid she won't be able to leave if she looks at Johanna she doesn't move but waits for her lover to say something.

"Katniss?"

"Yes."

"I just, I love seeing you wearing my stuff."

Katniss turns at the shyness she hears and smiles at the girl still lying against the pillows.

"I love it too, it smells like you."

Johanna smiles too and winks, then Katniss turns to the door, and heads out to find Haymitch.

A few minutes later the pair from District 12 find themselves stepping off the elevator at the 12th floor.

They round the corner and open the door. Katniss stops dead in her tracks when she sees Peeta sitting at the table eating breakfast.

Haymitch just chuckles moving past her, whispering in her ear.

"You owe me one sweetheart."

She just nods and moves to sit down opposite of Peeta.

"Hey Katniss, what are you doing up so early? Where were you and Haymitch?" His questioning look almost makes her feel guilty until she remembers how right it felt being with Johanna.

"Oh, we were just up on the roof. I needed some air, apparently he did too. Ready for training today?"

Her voice quivers slightly with the lie but luckily Peeta is pretty oblivious and doesn't seem to notice.

"I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be. Did Haymitch talk to you more about finding allies?"

She nods.

"Well keep an eye out today and let me know what you think."

She nods again.

"Are you sure you're okay Katniss? You look a little flushed."

Katniss bows her head at this trying to conceal the deeper blush spreading across her face. Truthfully she can't stop thinking about the way Johanna's naked body looks with the moonlight glistening on her smooth skin, and she can't stop herself from heating up at the image.

"Yeah I'm fine. I think I'm going to go get ready for training. See you soon."

She hurries off into her bedroom before he can say anymore.

* * *

A while later Peeta and Katniss make their way to the training centre. The entire way down Peeta talks about strategy and getting to know the other victors, but Katniss isn't listening.

She's lost in thoughts of Johanna again, it's only been two hours since she's seen her, but it feels like a lifetime.

When they finally enter the training centre, Katniss scans the entire room, looking to find her lover. She feels her heart sink when the raven haired girl is nowhere to be seen.

A sigh escapes her lips but her companion doesn't seem to notice so she moves over to where the District 3 victors are sitting trying to make a fire.

"Move your hands down, and faster."

Beetee looks up at her over his glasses then back at the stick in his hands. He does what she's suggested and a small flame flickers against the wood.

He smiles at her, "Thanks. I'm Beetee by the way, this is Wiress."

"Katniss Everdeen."

"Of course, from District 12, come sit with us."

She takes a seat next to Wiress and they continue working on building fires while they fill her in on force fields.

When they've had their fill of making fire they part ways and find new stations to work at.

Katniss sees that the archery station is completely open so she decides to shoot a few arrows.

Carefully she examines the bows in front of her, too many to choose from. When she's finally settled on one she feels warm breath on her neck.

"I wonder… Are you as skilled with that bow as you are with your fingers Miss Everdeen?"

A shiver runs through her body at the seductive tone of Johanna's voice.

Slowly she turns around to face the girl, the look in those brown eyes sends her hormones into overdrive.

"I'd like to think I am, but why don't you be the judge of that _Miss Mason_." Katniss drawls in a deep voice.

Together they move toward the target room.

"Let's see what you've got." Johanna teases and pushes Katniss into the room.

She hits a few buttons and takes her place in the centre. She can see Johanna staring at her through the glass and she's hit with a sudden urge to impress. It's a strange feeling, something new to her but she can't hide it, she wants to show off for her new lover.

Katniss turns and smirks at the girl before taking down her targets, one after the other with flawless precision. She twists and turns, shooting each one in their pulsing electromagnetic heart.

When her time is up she looks back at the window and sees not only Johanna staring opened mouthed but about half of the other tributes as well.

She bows to them, just like she did for the gamemakers in her first games then exits the room.

The crowd has mostly dispersed by then, only Peeta and Johanna remain.

"Wow Katniss, great job, I don't think I've ever seen you shoot, not like that anyways."

She looks to him and gives him a weak smile.

"Thanks."

"So what do you want to try now? Maybe we could go to the knot-tying station?"

His voice is full of hope and she doesn't know how to let him down.

"Umm… Well… Actually…"

"Come on, it'll be fun."

"Peeta I…"

Johanna lets out a huff because this boy obviously can't take a hint.

"Actually Katniss promised to show me how to shoot lover boy. Why don't you go practice knot-tying and maybe she can join you when I'm finished with her."

Her voice is sarcastic and full of something that seems an awful lot like jealousy, Katniss can't help but smirk.

"Oh okay." He answers, clearly disappointed.

As he moves to leave Katniss calls out to him, "See you later Peeta."

He eyes the pair with uncertainty than turns and continues towards the knot-tying station.

When he's gone the District 12 victor turns her eyes on Johanna.

"What was that Jo? Are you jealous?"

"No! I'm not jealous!" Johanna huffs indignantly.

"You're not? I see. Well then maybe I will go tie knots with Peeta…"

"NO!"

Johanna almost shouts the word causing a few people to turn towards them. She gives them a deadly stare and they all turn away.

Cautiously the taller girl glances around then steps closer to Katniss.

"You are mine." The words come out as a growl, possessiveness streaking her raspy voice.

A smile plays on Katniss' lips.

"So you were jealous?"

Johanna rolls her eyes but doesn't move back.

"Are you going to show me how to shoot that thing or what?" She says with a hint of sarcasm.

The smaller girl just laughs then hands her lover the bow.

"Come on, I'll teach you. But don't think I'm going to forget about this."

She laughs again and saunters towards the room. Johanna sighs and follows her.

When they're in the box, voices concealed from everyone else, Katniss decides it's time to have a little fun.

"Stand here, like this… Good. Now hold the bow like this, make sure your arrow is in there straight."

The taller girl does as she's told, positioning herself and the arrow just right.

"Okay now what?"

"Now you need to aim, here let me help."

Katniss steps in behind her, pressing her entire body to Johanna's. Her firm breasts press into the girl's back.

"Fuck…" the word slips out of Johanna's mouth before she can stop it.

Her lover just smirks and grips onto her hips, positioning her body.

"Pull back on the string, pull it up right against the side of your nose and make sure to turn our forearm so it doesn't snap you."

The hot breath on Johanna's ear makes her body tingle, there's no way she can concentrate with Katniss so close to her.

"Now aim right for the centre of the target and release."

She lets the arrow fly and to her amazement it finds its mark.

Her lips spread into a wide grin.

"That was perfect." Katniss whispers, this time even closer.

"You see Jo, it's all about the right tension, the build-up. The way you use your hands to work over the equipment, then you can just let go and find the perfect release every time."

The sexy tone and suggestive phrasing sends a rush of warmth through the girl's body.

She pushes back into Katniss, her round ass grinding against the girl's centre.

The smaller girl sucks in a breath, "Jo…"

Knowing the effect she's having she pushes a little harder.

Katniss lets out a low moan and Johanna snickers.

"You okay Mockingjay?"

Not wanting to be outdone she nods.

"Good, because I think I'd like to shoot a few more."

Katniss rolls her eyes. The all too familiar game of cat and mouse has her body on high alert, she needs to feel Johanna again and she doesn't know how much longer she'll be able to wait.

Johanna grabs another bow and notches it, when she pulls it back Katniss leans in closer. If anyone were watching them from outside the glass it'd look like she's explaining how to aim, but in reality she starts to whisper naughty things in her lover's ear.

"I can't stop thinking about last night, how it _felt_ to be _inside_ of you…"

The taller girl accidentally lets the arrow go and it misses the mark completely. Determined not to show weakness she notches anther arrow without acknowledging her lover.

Again she pulls back the string and hears a husky voice in her ear.

"I'm so_ ready_ for you Jo, I need to feel you so bad. Please…"

Katniss chuckles lightly, not able to believe the words coming from her mouth. Before yesterday she'd never done anything more than kiss Peeta and Gale. And honestly she'd never really wanted more.

But here she is, whispering naughty things into Johanna Mason's ear in the middle of the training centre, begging to be taken.

Johanna shivers but she doesn't give in yet. It's torture because she never imagined that Katniss would be like this, but she fights the desire back.

Deciding it's time to push her lover over the edge Katniss flicks her tongue across the shell of the taller girls' ear.

"If you don't take care of me soon I might have to find someone else to do it. Maybe Peeta?"

Johanna growls and turns around, dropping the bow. Her eyes flicker with white hot fire as she grits her teeth.

She steps in until they're almost nose to nose, and growls again.

"You. Are. Mine."

Katniss just smirks, knowing that she's won.

"Meet me on the 12th floor in ten minutes. I'll be waiting for you…"

She turns and moves towards the exit making sure to sway her hips for Johanna's pleasure.

Before she opens the door, she throws the girl one more flirty smile.

"Don't keep me waiting."

With that Katniss moves out of the room and walks to the exit, making sure to avoid Peeta's gaze. When she's in the corridor outside she hurries to the elevator.

* * *

Exactly 10 minutes later there's a knock at the door. She stays put on her bed and call outs "It's open!"

Johanna strides in confidently wearing only a tight tank top and a very short pair of shorts.

She stops when she sees an almost naked Katniss draped across the sheets, lazily playing with a strand of long dark hair.

Instantly Johanna's eyes darken and she gazes at the girl in front of her like an animal about to attack it's prey.

"Took you long enough." Katniss husks out.

In seconds Johanna is on the bed, straddling her lover's waist, kissing her with ferocity. They're tongues dance together, hands grasping at every inch of skin.

They part for a few seconds as the taller girl tosses her tank top and bra aside. When the kiss resumes Johanna sucks on her lover's bottom lip causing her to arch her back and press their clothed centres together.

The District 7 victor takes the opportunity to rip Katniss' bra off, tossing its shredded remains to the floor.

A moan escapes the smaller girl but it's swallowed by Johanna's mouth as their tongues move together, hands rubbing, gripping and caressing exposed flesh.

As they continue to kiss their now naked breasts press together, sending warm heat through both of them.

When they finally break apart they're panting hard, but Johanna doesn't stop. Instead she attaches her mouth to the girl's exposed neck, sucking hard.

Something is pulsing within Johanna, an animalistic desire that is driving her forward, screaming for her to mark what is hers.

Slowly she moves downward, leaving a trail of marks down the girls' chest, much like the ones she has from the night before.

When she reaches firm breasts she flicks her tongue over a pink nipple then pulls it into her mouth sucking hard, all the while using her other hand to play with Katniss' other breast. Soon she switches, making sure to give each one equal treatment.

Katniss is bucking her hips, moaning out Johanna's name, her body is alive and she is aflame. She is truly the girl on fire when Johanna is touching her.

"Jo… I need you. I can't wait any longer."

The note of pained frustration in Katniss' voice pulls Johanna out of her lust induced haze. She looks up and meets grey eyes, which are desperate.

Gently she reaches up and strokes Katniss' face, caressing her, savouring her beauty. The taller girl moves in and kisses her lover, softly this time, trying to portray all of her emotions, which are running rampant in her mind, desire, affection, hunger, need, desperation, passion, possessiveness, and something she can't help but fear, a feeling of contentment and love.

When she pulls back from the kiss she meets grey eyes again.

"Katniss… I…"

"Shhh it's okay. I know. For now, let's just be. I need you Jo, and I want you. Please."

The softness in the girl's voice shatters the walls Johanna's built around her heart.

Together they remove their last articles of clothing, never taking their eyes from the other.

Carefully Katniss lies back against the mattress and spreads her legs. Johanna settles between them, their lips finding each other again.

Johanna slides her hand down between them, letting out a moan at the wetness she finds. Gently she circles the girl's clit then pushes two fingers into wet heat.

Katniss arches her back and mews in pleasure before copying the movement.

Together they build a rhythm, pumping in and out, both surrounded by wet heat. They kiss until they're breathless but even then they stay together, foreheads resting against each other.

They're both breathing heavily, sighing in pleasure, building themselves up.

"Katniss, I'm almost there."

"Me too. Cum with me Jo, please."

Together they fall over the edge, whispering the other's name as their climaxes take over their bodies.

When they come down from ecstasy the stay entwined together, holding on desperately to the other. Their bodies are tired and sweaty, their hearts pounding rapidly to the same beat.

Without saying anything they settle in, not bothering to pull up the blankets, not bothering to lock the door. Instead they pull each other closer.

Johanna's head is resting right above Katniss' heart and it's the most content she's ever felt in her life. Screw the games; if she's going to die at least she'd have these last few days with the girl on fire. _Her _Mockingjay.

Stroking short dark hair, Katniss leans in and places a kiss on her lover's forehead.

"I don't care what happens anymore, all I know is that I can't be without you."

The words hang in the air, so full of honesty that it almost brings Johanna to tears, but she doesn't say anything yet, instead she lets Katniss finish.

"One way or another we leave that arena together… dead or alive. Promise me."

Johanna looks up and their eyes meet.

"I can't be without you either, not now. One way or another, I promise."

Katniss smiles at the girl in her arms and can't help but wonder how this happened. She'd come to the capital forced to pretend to love a boy as they and 22 others were lead to their deaths. But somehow in the mess of it all she'd ended up here, falling head over heels for the least likely person.

Maybe it was their imminent death that had her emotions running wild, maybe it was the passion, but she didn't think so. It was more. Johanna was more.

They both settle back into each other's arms, enjoying the feel of the other. It's a long while before either of them speaks and when they do it's in hushed voices.

"Katniss, I want to be with you whether it's for 5 minutes or 50 years, I just want you to be mine, always. Please say you will be?"

"Only if you promise to be mine."


	3. My Promise

Again, thank you to everyone who has followed, favourited and reviewed. I love reading all of your comments. A special shout out to _Illyria _for suggesting a shower theme. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, I'd love to hear your thoughts.

* * *

**You're Mine**  
**Chapter 3- My Promise**

Later that afternoon Katniss and Johanna find themselves sitting in a small room with all of the other victors; waiting for their individual training sessions.

When it's Johanna's turn to leave she looks at Katniss and smiles, it's the only affectionate gesture that can be managed in the midst of so many other victors.

The look shared between them, however, doesn't go unnoticed by Peeta.

"What's up with you and Johanna?"

Katniss feels panic rising in her chest because what's she going to say? That her and Johanna are lovers? That she's the reason Katniss is managing any type of sanity, the only thing on her mind and in her dreams?

"Well we've just kind of bonded I guess. I think she'd make a good ally."

"Oh… I thought you didn't want any allies." A note of disappointment is evident in his tone.

"I didn't think I did either."

The words bounce around the almost empty room, and by the look Peeta gives her, he's sure she isn't telling him the whole truth. But Katniss doesn't say anything more, not really knowing what to say.

Minutes later Peeta's name is called and then she's alone.

In the few moments of solitude she lets herself relive the last few days with Johanna.

And it's undeniable that despite their situation they've been the best times of her life.

When her name is finally called she stands and moves to the door with the ghost of a smile on her lips.

* * *

After her private session she's whisked back to their District 12 compartment where Venia, Octavia, Flavius and Cinna are waiting for her.

They fawn over her, picking and plucking, removing her body hair, fixing her nails and braiding her hair trying their best to make her capital ready.

She doesn't say much, just tolerates this madness because the sooner it's over the sooner she can see Johanna again.

When it's time to get into her costume Cinna asks the others to leave the room, which surprises Katniss because it's not like the prep team hasn't seen her naked before.

But as soon as they've gone the look on Cinna's face explains it all.

"Katniss… I just got word from President Snow. He's insisting that you wear your wedding gown tonight…"

Her expression is unreadable; she can't process what Cinna's just said.

She has to wear her dress, for the interviews, but why?

"Cinna…" Katniss barely gets the name out before he interrupts her.

"I tried to fight it, tried to get him to change his mind, but he's insisting. However I did make a few alterations that I think you're going to like."

She just nods at him, unsure of what else to say.

He pulls a garment bag out of the wardrobe and unzips it. The dress is stark white with lace and delicate patterns, the beading is beautifully intricate, it's stunning.

"Cinna, it's beautiful."

He smiles at her, "Not as beautiful as you Mockingjay, now come on why don't we get you dressed."

As he helps her into the dress she can't help but smile.

Snow knows that she never wanted marriage or a wedding and he might be forcing her to wear this dress to make a statement. But the joke is on him because there is someone she would've liked to marry, someone she'd like to see her in a wedding gown.

It's impossible of course, Katniss knows that both she and Johanna will die in the arena, but it's all the more reason to be glad that Jo will get to see her in a wedding dress.

She thinks that wearing the dress might not be such a bad thing after all.

* * *

It's almost her turn to go onstage when Cinna finally adds the finishing touches to her outfit, a strand of white pearls and matching earring.

"There, now you're perfect. You will be twirling again tonight too, but not until the very end, got it?"

Katniss just nods.

When she steps out into the light she feels everyone's eyes on her.

All the victors, the stylists, Effie, Haymitch, Peeta and Johanna.

Her lover is standing across the room, eyes wide and fixed on her.

"Wow" Peeta's single word echoes around the room but no one else moves or speaks; they just take in her beauty.

Slowly she takes a few cautious steps forward, which stirs everyone back to life. Around her people resume their tasks and the victors take their places by the stage entrance; everyone except Johanna.

The girls take a few more steps until they're only a foot apart.

"A wedding dress?"

"Snow is making me wear it."

Johanna's eyes flash with understanding then they spark with fury. Seeing the anger building Katniss discreetly reaches out to squeeze her lover's hand.

Lowering her voice to barely a whisper, she speaks.

"Maybe it's not such a bad thing. Maybe I didn't want to marry Peeta, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't have liked to marry someone else… So at least you get to see me in a wedding dress."

As she says the words her name is being called. Instantly she's whisked away by Effie who ushers her onto the stage.

Johanna still doesn't move, her heart is pounding against her ribcage as she replays Katniss' words. Her mind races, her pulse quickens. In that moment she's positive Katniss had been referring to the idea that she would've liked to marry her.

The idea should freak her out, should make her panic. Because even if they're meant for slaughter the implications behind the words are the same.

But it doesn't scare her, somehow Katniss Everdeen has managed to break down her walls and capture her heart within just a few days.

Suddenly she's hit with a vision of both Katniss and herself in simple white dress, kneeling before the hearth of a small wood cabin. Their hands are locked together. Katniss' grey orbs sparkle in the firelight, her smile as radiant as the morning sun. They toast their bread and share the meal, their first of many. It's the start of their life together.

She snaps back to reality when Peeta's name is called and Finnick beckons her over. She takes her place without much effort, her thoughts still on the vision.

In the back of her mind she can't help but hope. Maybe they can make it out alive, maybe they can survive the rebellion, maybe one day that dream can become a reality. She just has to keep them alive long enough to get out of the arena.

Her smile widens at the possibility.

But that's when she hears it, Peeta's declaration to the world that Katniss is carrying his child.

She's knows that it isn't true, knows that Katniss has never been with anyone but her. Yet it stings deep in her heart because just the thought of losing her Mockingjay is enough to bring her to her knees.

Her heart is racing again, pain and jealousy burning through her. She feels herself start to shake, her legs too wobbly to hold up her weight. Why didn't Katniss tell her about this, why didn't she think it was important to warn her about something like this, even if it's just a stunt!?

But that's when she catches sight of Katniss, eyes wide, confusion and frustration evident in her expression.

Johanna lets out the breath she didn't even realize she was holding and meets the girl's eyes across the room.

Katniss mouths something to her, and she just manages to catch it.

"I didn't know."

Relief floods into her; however she can't help but feel a little silly at her overreaction. She just panicked, Katniss is her everything. The sarcastic, witty and rebellious girl who's somehow managed to steal her heart away.

The next few minutes are chaos, between the crowd's reaction to Peeta's pregnancy announcement, the victor's holding hands and the lights being cut, its pandemonium.

Haymitch makes his way to the stage before anything else can happen and grabs both District 12 victors.

"Come on, I want to get you out of here before anything bad happens. Snow is going to be furious. Let's move."

Katniss hesitates for a moment, wanting to get Johanna. Before she can do anything Peeta's pulling her towards the lift.

When they reach the doors Katniss stops.

"Haymitch…" Her voice is hoarse, the word catching in her throat.

He turns around; ready to snap at her for being insufferable and stubborn but when he sees the look in her grey eyes the words die on his lips.

Silently she pleads with him, she can't leave Johanna. The District 7 victors don't have a mentor, no one to help them or protect them from Snow.

Haymitch almost rolls his eyes at her because somehow he saw this coming, Katniss may not know the effect she has on people, but everyone else knows. It was only a matter of time before one of those people caught her attention too and he isn't surprised that it was Johanna.

"Go. But hurry, don't stop to talk to anyone. Get back to your room as soon as you can. Understand?"

She nods, thanks him, and turns to leave, but Peeta still has her arm.

He's looking between Haymitch and Katniss, uncertainty and confusion in his expression.

"You can't just let her leave…" He directs the words at their mentor then turns directly to Katniss.

"What is so important that is can't wait? You're putting yourself at risk, just get in the elevator with us, please."

His tone is pleading and his grip is tightening.

Her eyes find Haymitch's again, panic filling her.

"Peeta, let her go. She won't be long but there is something she's got to do."

The finality in the older victor's voice breaks the boy's resolve and he lets go. In a second Katniss is gone.

She dashes through the crowd of victors, mentors and capital stylists all of whom are talking loudly, shuffling around in the semi-darkness of the stage. She keeps her head down careful to avoid anyone's gaze.

Even without the bright Capital lights Katniss spots Johanna across the room, flinging herself into the oncoming crowd she pushes her way towards the girl.

Johanna is shuffling along with the others, making her way to the elevator but a sliver of fear is evident in her strong features.

When she's close enough Katniss reaches out to take her lover's hand.

"Come on, let's hurry."

Relief floods into the girl's face and she nods. Together they fight their way through the crowd again, back towards the doors.

Minutes later they're on the lift, alone, riding up towards the 12th floor. Neither has spoken, both unsure of what to say.

But then Katniss can't handle the silence any longer so she blurts out the first thing on her mind.

"I didn't know he was going to do that Jo, I swear. He just said that out of nowhere. Kind of like last year when he confessed he loved me in his interview. After that I almost choked him, and then I smashed him against an urn."

Johanna looks up at her, speechless.

Katniss just smiles at her.

"Not my proudest moment perhaps, but I was angry at him for making me look weak."

The other girl can't help but smile too.

"I knew you were feisty from the moment I laid eyes on you. You'd think that Peeta would've figured that out too."

They both chuckle at this.

"He doesn't catch on very quickly does he?"

Johanna just shakes her head, still grinning at the other victor.

"I should be angry at him for what he did tonight, especially without telling me, it was dangerous. But honestly I can't make myself care because it just doesn't matter. I mean I still care about him and all, but I just don't want to pretend I love him anymore."

Their eyes meet, and without another word they move together and share a sweet kiss.

Lips meet; tongues collide as they move together slowly.

Katniss' hands find purchase in Johanna's hair as the girl brings hers to the smaller girl's waist.

When their lips part they don't move away from each other, instead they rest their foreheads together and get lost in one another.

The elevator comes to a stop at the top floor, with a little 'ding' the doors slide open and they step out.

Haymitch is sitting on the couch, a drink in his hand.

He looks at the pair and gives them a smirk before turning back to his liquor.

"Jo, I need a moment with Katniss, why don't you head into her room. I'm assuming you'll be staying the night?"

The girl nods and moves to leave but Katniss catches her arm and pulls her in for a soft kiss.

Then moving her lips to Johanna's ear she whispers, "Why don't you get out of that outfit and start the shower, I'll join you soon."

Johanna smiles at her lover then heads for the bedroom.

Katniss moves and takes a seat next to Haymitch, reaching for the glass in his hands. He doesn't protest but instead just watches her.

She takes a drink, making a face as the white liquor burns her throat.

But it doesn't stop her from taking another before handing the glass back to her mentor.

"I didn't know he was going to do that…"

He doesn't need to say anymore, she understands. It was Peeta who concocted the pregnancy scheme, but she can't bring herself to care.

"I know. He's just trying to keep me alive."

"Well you've got that right, boy's been telling me every chance he gets to make sure it's you that gets out."

Katniss just sighs. Haymitch takes a drink then offers her the glass again. She takes it and drinks again.

"Haymitch, you and I both know that it can't end that way. Peeta's the better person, he's still so innocent and good, he deserves this. If he makes it out he can have a life, Snow will let him live, maybe he can even meet a nice girl and settle down."

He looks at her, "And you?"

"If I live, I might as well be dead…"

His eyes meet hers and he quirks an eyebrow at her, waiting for her to finish.

"I love her Haymitch... We both can't make it out, Snow won't allow that again. I won't, can't be without her, so if she dies, I die. And even if by some chance we both lived Snow would never allow us to be happy, so what's the point?"

Haymitch lets out a long sigh and takes the glass back, finishing what's left of the liquid.

"You really love her sweetheart?"

"More than anything."

He smiles at her, and it warms her heart. This man is not unlike herself and she doesn't need to explain anything to him. Instead of badgering her with endless questions he just nods. He understands.

"I'll do what I can okay? You never know what could happen in there."

She sighs because that's the best she's going to get from him. Slowly she starts to stand but he stops her.

"Katniss… I'm glad that you got to experience real love before whatever happens, happens. It's truly something special. I'm even happier that it's with Jo, she deserves it too."

Their eyes meet and she sees something strange in his grey eyes. Haymitch has never been one for feelings or opening up. But somehow in the dim light of the living room she sees the man he used to be before the games took their toll.

He breaks away from her gaze and unbuttons the first button on his shirt. Her eyebrows furrow in confusion until she sees him pull out a chain with a gold ring band, set with a sparkling diamond.

"When I left for my games, I had a girl too. Her name was Persephone. She's what got me through the games. As soon as I was out I went and bought this ring. In District 12 it's rare that people exchange wedding rings, but now that I had the money I wanted to get her something special. I was going to ask her to be my wife. But when I returned home, Snow had killed her, along with my mother and brother because I used their own arena against them."

Katniss could feel her heart break for this man, a man she loved, a man that understood her better than anyone in the world.

"I've kept it all this time and I've never known why, not until now."

Carefully Haymitch removes the ring then reaches out and takes her hand. Gently he places the ring in her palm and closes her fingers around it.

"I know that you're going into the arena tomorrow, I understand what you've told me, I know that both of you will probably die. But I want you to have this, give it to her. Don't wait to tell her how you feel, cherish the time you have left with her Katniss."

Tears prick her cheeks, and she flings herself into his arms. He hugs her tightly offering what little comfort he can.

They stay together for a few long seconds before he whispers in her ear.

"Go get your girl sweetheart."

She pulls away and thanks him, although she knows she can never repay him for this.

Quickly she moves towards the bedroom and begins to undress. The shower is running and she can hear Johanna inside and she wants nothing more than to be with her.

Carefully Katniss places the ring in the bedside table, she knows they don't have much time left but she wants to wait for the perfect moment.

When she's shed the rest of her closes and unbraided her long hair she steps into the bathroom. The glowing light above the vanity silhouettes Johanna's form against the glass shower door, and it's breath-taking.

Without a moment of hesitation she slides the door open and steps inside.

Water droplets glisten on the smooth skin of Johanna's back, steam rises dancing around her toned body.

Katniss steps in closer and presses her lips to the exposed side of her lover's neck, wrapping her arms around the girl's small waist.

A contented sigh leaves Johanna's mouth as she savours the feeling of her lover embracing her.

In a moment the taller girl turns around and wraps her arms around Katniss' neck. Their lips meet in a sweet kiss as they pull each other closer.

Water falls around them, glistening on their skin.

It doesn't take long for their kiss to heat up, both overtaken with passion. Gingerly Johanna cups Katniss' check, caressing it softly.

Tongues move together in a familiar pattern that seems like it's been happening for years rather than days.

Katniss feels her heart pound harder against her chest and she feels like she might explode with love for this beautiful girl.

Hands start to roam, caressing smooth skin, tracing each feminine curve.

Soon the need and desire is overwhelming, and their lips finally part.

"I need you Jo." Katniss whispers.

"Then take me."

That's the only thing she needs to hear. Gently she pushes Johanna into the wall of the shower and slides her hand downwards. She swirls her fingers around rosy nipples then trails lower.

When she reaches the girl's centre she slides two digits through the silky folds, lightly stroking Johanna's clit.

"Katniss, please baby girl, I need you."

Not wasting any more time she pushes two fingers into wet heat. She starts off slowly, and starts to build a rhythm.

Her lips move back to her lover's and they kiss with such passion it knocks the breath right out of them both.

Wanting to make love to Katniss and climax together she slides her hand down and into wet het.

The moan that Katniss lets out is loud enough to wake the entire floor, but neither of them cares.

Together they build a steady pace, one that matches the beating of their hearts.

When they're too breathless to kiss they put their foreheads together, whispers of each other's names falling from plump lips.

It doesn't take much more for them to reach their climaxes, and together they fall over the edge and into oblivion.

By now the water running down their bodies is cooling down so they pull apart and gently wash each other's bodies and hair.

When they're both cleaned up Johanna shuts the shower off and step out, holding her arms open for Katniss to step into.

Together they embrace under the warm heat of the body dryer, until all the water is gone from their skin.

Johanna looks into Katniss' eyes and her heart melts at the emotion shining in the dark grey orbs.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?"

Katniss just smiles shyly and kisses her temple.

"You know you looked beautiful tonight, bride or mockingjay, you were dazzling. The dress was a little extravagant for my idea of a wedding dress, but at least I got to see what you'd look like as a bride."

Brown eyes meet grey ones and they share a soft kiss.

"Let's go to bed sweetheart." Johanna grins at the nickname and takes the girl's hand.

They find their way to the bed and snuggle up together under the covers, naked bodies pressed together. Johanna rests her head over her lover's heart and wraps her arms around her slim waist. Katniss places a soft kiss on her forehead.

Neither speaks for a long time, both enjoying this quiet moment together, savouring their last night.

Almost an hour passes before Katniss finally speaks, Haymitch's words fresh in her mind.

"Jo?"

The girl looks up at her in acknowledgement, her eyes filled with emotion.

Katniss sits up a bit and Johanna does the same. They sit in the bed still covered by the sheets, facing each other.

"No matter what happens tomorrow just know that we're in this together. Live or die I want you by my side."

A tear falls down her cheek and she wipes it away quickly. Johanna starts to speak but her voice dies in her throat when Katniss stands up, wrapping herself in the sheet like it's a white dress.

She moves to the bedside table and opens the drawer pulling out something small.

Johanna can't tell what it is but she moves closer to the edge of the bed, wrapping herself tighter in the sheet.

When Katniss turns back to her, more tears are sparkling in seam grey eyes.

Carefully the smaller girl lowers herself to one knee, never taking her eyes away from Johanna. It's now over never. Taking a deep breath she opens her mouth to do the one thing she was never good at, but for Johanna she'd do anything.

"I know the odds are stacked against us and that we'll probably die in the arena. But I need you to know that you are the most amazing person I've ever met. In a matter of days you've managed to shatter every wall I've ever built up. With you I can imagine a future, a home, a wedding and maybe even children, things I never wanted until now. Our time is precious and even though we won't ever have those things it's okay because I have you. Dying will be nothing as long as I have you because nothing in this life matters like you do."

A tear falls down Johanna's face at the honestly in Katniss' voice. This beautiful girl has given her what she never dreamed she'd have again, hope.

Slowly Katniss, still kneeling, holds out her fist and opens her hand. A small golden ring with a large diamond glitters in the light of the room.

"I love you Johanna Mason. Even if I can't marry you I want you to wear this ring as long as we live as my promise of love to you."

Another tear falls down from Johanna's face. She's speechless, Katniss loves her.

She just nods and lets Katniss slip the ring onto the fourth finger of her left hand.

The smaller girl kisses the ring and stands up dropping the make-shift dress from her body.

Johanna's breath catches and she reaches out to pull the girl closer. Their lips meet and she tugs her lover down on top of her after pushing her own sheet aside. They cling to each other, bodies touching in every possible place.

After a few moments Katniss pulls her mouth away and props herself up on her hands, hovering over Johanna.

The taller girl cups her face.

"Make love to me Katniss. Make love to me until the sun rises again."

"Anything for you."

Gently she lowers her body down and just as she's about to kiss the girl again, Johanna whispers against her lips.

"I love you."


	4. With Everything I Am

**Finally got this chapter finished, it's not my favourite one but it's still cute. I had my final exams this week but I'm finished now so hopefully I will be able to update quicker. I am also working on two one-shots at the moment, one Joniss and one Aberdeen so keep an eye out of those. Anyways, on with the story! **

* * *

**You're Mine**  
** Chapter 4- With Everything I Am**

The first rays of morning sunlight stream into the seventh window of the 12th floor as a loud cry pierces the morning air.

The light shines through the slight gap in the curtains illuminating the two inhabitants, glistening off their naked skin.

Johanna's back is ached, one hand twisted in the sheets, the other in thick, dark locks as she falls over the edge into ecstasy once again.

Slowly Katniss licks at her folds making sure to catch every drop of the girl's essence.

When Johanna finally crashes back to the bed she tugs at her lover's hair.

The smaller girl pulls away and then starts to kiss her way up waves of tanned skin and hard muscle. As soon as she reaches soft lips, still plump and red from their throes of passion, she kisses them softly.

Johanna throws her arms around the girl's back, pulling her closer.

The kiss doesn't last long as they're both too exhausted; because true to her word Katniss made love to this beautiful angel all night long, until the first rays of the morning sun.

It's probably stupid of them since now they'll be going into the arena exhausted on top of everything else, but neither really cares.

Lying tangled together Johanna pulls her left hand closer to her face, smiling at the diamond on her fourth finger. She then turns placing a gentle kiss over Katniss' heart before speaking.

"I love you."

The smaller girl smiles because nothing has ever sounded more beautiful. She could live in this moment forever and never need anything more.

"I love you too."

Suddenly there's a knock at the door.

Not ready to get up Katniss tosses a blanket over their nude bodies and calls out for the intruder to entre.

Haymitch steps into the room covering his eyes with his hand.

"Is it safe to open my eyes?"

Both girls just giggle.

He moves his hand away and can't stop the grin from forming on his face when he sees the pair of them snuggled up together looking so adorable.

In that moment his resolve to make sure they both get out alive strengthens ten-fold, because they deserve this.

"I see you two lovebirds had a good night, unfortunately the boy will be awake any minute. If you don't want to try and explain this, maybe you should both get dressed and come for breakfast. I'll just tell him Johanna stopped by to talk tactics, which in any case I need to do anyways."

Katniss nods, but then confusion spreads on her face.

Johanna's eyes widen because she has no idea how she's going to be able to keep the plot to get them out a secret, not after last night.

So instead of trying to explain or having to lie she leans in and kisses Katniss passionately.

The taller girl pulls away and the look on Katniss' face makes Haymitch laugh.

It takes the District 12 victor a few seconds to snap out of her daze.

"Come on baby, let's get dressed. I'm actually starving and I'd like to have a proper meal this morning."

She just nods at Johanna.

Haymitch chuckles again, "Just hurry… and no funny business you two!"

He gives them an "I know what you did" kind of look then shuts the door.

* * *

When they take their seats at the breakfast table Katniss doesn't let go of Johanna's hand, instead she places their entwined fingers into her lap. There is no way she's letting this girl go until she has no other choice.

Lucky for her Johanna's left handed so they can eat their breakfast without an issue. As they start to add things to the empty plates Haymitch comes in and takes a seat across from Johanna.

Surprisingly he looks nice, his hair is washed and combed, his clothes are pressed and his eyes are clear, void of any of the haze induced by liquor.

It's strange seeing him like this, but it's a welcome sight. Haymitch is the best man she knows, the one she loves the most. She hopes that someday he will find another love, one as strong as what she feels for Johanna, he deserves it.

Nothing is said as they start to eat their breakfasts, all three of the damaged victors who don't find it necessary to communicate with words, not when they understand each other so well.

Haymitch meets Johanna's brown eyes across the table and she gives a slight shake of her head.

_Katniss still doesn't know._

In response he raises an eyebrow.

_Good, you have to keep it from her, and you have to stay alive._

She nods her head, a tiny nod so that Katniss doesn't notice.

_I will. I'll keep us both alive._

The corner of his mouth twitches.

_Get them, and then find her. Beetee has a plan._

She nods once more then looks away and continues eating.

It's a few seconds before anyone looks up from their plate, this time it's Katniss.

She looks over at Jo and smiles. Then without a second thought she leans in and kisses her cheek softly.

They share a tender look which Haymitch just sees out of the corner of his eye.

It's then that something sparkly catches his attention. A gold band is glittering on Johanna's hand, nestled between her middle finger and her pinkie like it's always been there, like it belongs.

His gaze moves from the ring to Katniss' face, she's practically glowing, and it's a nice change he thinks.

As he studies her she looks up at him.

He shifts his attention to the ring and back to her again.

_I'm proud of you._

Katniss' grey eyes shine brighter and she gives him a little grin.

_I wouldn't have ever done it without you. Thank you._

Haymitch rolls his eyes.

_Don't thank me, it was all you. _

She grins wider and shrugs before motioning to him with a small nod.

_But you gave me the courage, and the ring._

He shrugs back at her then winks.

_I think that ring has always been meant for her. I was just keeping it safe for you._

Katniss looks down at her plate then back up at her mentor, but this time she speaks aloud.

"No really, because of you, I managed to have everything I've ever wanted before I die. It's more than I could've ever hoped for. So thank you Haymitch."

The words cause Johanna to look up at the man, his eyes are still bright but she sees something different in them. Something like love. Katniss is the closest thing to family his has, and even though she isn't sure how, she knows that he's the reason she can call Katniss her own.

Not only that, but he is the reason that they'll be able to escape, the reason that she'll get a chance at a future with the girl she loves.

Affection for this usually surly man washes over her.

Johanna's heart feels fuller than it's ever been. Emotions roll through her like tidal waves, her generally guarded manor and biting attitude washed away in the presence of these two people.

Without really thinking about it she stands and starts to move around the table. Not willing to let go Katniss stands and follows.

Johanna stops next to Haymitch who looks up at her quizzically and she wraps her arms around him, hugging him.

A smile forms on Katniss' lips and she leans in to hug these two people. Two people who she loves above all others, except, perhaps Prim who shares an equal amount of room in her heart with Haymitch and Johanna.

Unsure of what to do at first Haymitch doesn't move but in a moment he puts his arms around these girls, his family.

Unfortunately it's that moment that Peeta chooses to enter the dining area. None of them notice him until he coughs loudly.

Katniss nearly jumps out of her skin, but Johanna pulls away slowly, managing to whisper in Haymitch's ear.

"Thank you. For everything."

He gives her a nod, then stands and clasps Peeta on the back.

"Perfect timing! We were just discussing strategy before Katniss decided to go all sappy on us."

Haymitch just chuckles and his words obviously are enough for Peeta because he doesn't question anything.

"Do I get a hug then too?"

He directs the question at Katniss, who's still slightly shaken but none the less steps over to him and hugs him.

Johanna just rolls her eyes, but unlike before she's not jealous of this boy. Not anymore, not when she's the one with the ring on her finger.

"Alright, alright, that's enough. Now Peeta you need to eat. Katniss why don't you and I walk with Johanna to the elevator? She needs to go get ready and we need to find Cinna."

Both girls nod, Katniss gives Peeta a smile than the three of them set off towards the elevator.

Once their safely inside Haymitch speaks.

"Alright lovebirds, I'll leave you alone to say your goodbyes, I've got to go speak to Finnick anyways. But you only have one hour, Cinna needs you at 8:00, got it?"

"Got it."

Johanna reaches over and takes Katniss' hand. Soon the lift is coming to a stop on level seven. The pair of them climb out and wave to Haymitch.

When he's gone their lips are instantly on each other, kissing each other like it's their last time, which it might be. Slowly they move backwards finding their way to the couch.

Katniss lowers herself down, lying across the cushions. Johanna looks at her, eyes full of so much emotion it sends a jolt through her.

She reaches up and tugs on her lover's hand, and without hesitation Johanna positions herself above the District 12 victor.

Her hand moves up to the girl's face and strokes her pale cheek, savouring the feel of her skin.

"You are so beautiful Katniss."

"Not as beautiful as you are."

Johanna can't help but laugh at the cheesiness of the moment, but her heart swells none the less.

Their lips find each other again and hands roam over every inch of the other, both wanting to memorize the exact contours of the other's body.

When it starts to get heated Katniss pulls away, she moves her hand to Johanna's face and traces her finger over red lips.

"Can we just stay like this? I want to etch this moment into my mind forever."

The taller girl just smiles down at her lover.

"I'd like nothing more."

She pushes a long chocolate strand of hair from the girl's face with the softest of touches, all the while staring straight into seam grey eyes.

The expression on Johanna's face speaks volumes.

_I adore you. I love you. _

A gentle kiss is placed on Katniss' forehead and then they cuddle up together, listening to the steady rhythms of their hearts.

"Jo?"

The girl hums in acknowledgement.

"What happened after your games?"

Johanna stiffens for a moment, the pain flashing through her like a bolt of lightning. But just as quickly it fades, because this is something she can share with Katniss.

"Katniss, the capital is terrible and brutal and corrupt, we all know that, that's why we're here. But it's worse than you can ever have imagined."

The smaller girl inhales sharply but she doesn't say anything.

"Have you heard the stories about Finnick?"

"What?"

Johanna chuckles at the confused tone in her lover's voice.

"I mean, did you hear the stories about people paying for the pleasure of his company?"

"Yes. Well I sort of heard that and then before the victory parade he told me that the people here pay him in secrets."

Johanna hums again.

"They do. Do you know why?"

Katniss shakes her head but Johanna is still lying on her chest so she doesn't see.

The taller girl turns her head slightly and meets grey eyes.

"No I don't…"

"After Finnick became a victor, many people in the capital desired him. They wanted to be with him. Many of them offered Snow money in exchange for one night with him. Snow threatened his family, his friends and his girl. Finnick loved them too much to let them be hurt so he agreed."

Katniss gasps, understanding the meaning in Johanna's words. She'd always thought that Finnick was just a pompous, over-sexualized, pretty boy with his endless string of capital lovers.

"Eventually he had more money than he knew what to do with so instead of being paid in money, he now insists on secrets, although I'm sure Snow still gets his cut for each of his appointments."

The sting behind Johanna's words strikes a chord in the District 12 victor's heart. She can hear the sadness and bitterness hidden deep inside. It's a few minutes before she gets up the courage to ask her next question, desperately hoping that the answer isn't what she fears.

"Is that what happened to you? Did Snow sell you too?"

Katniss holds her breath waiting for an answer, but pulls Johanna tighter towards her still trying to protect the girl she loves.

"He tried too. But I wasn't like Finnick, I didn't agree. I didn't want to be sold to a bunch of nasty old men or exploited by the capital. Except it was selfish, because by the next morning my family was dead. He'd killed them because I wouldn't agree."

Katniss feels the tremors in her lover's body and pulls her still closer, kissing her head and whispering sweet words into her ear.

Johanna feels a tear fall from her eyes, the first tear she's shed in years.

Gently Katniss wipes the tear away.

"Shh, it's alright sweetheart, I'm here."

Another tear falls, and it stings. Painful memories flood into Johanna's mind, but she feels so safe here with Katniss, she decides it's time to let it out.

Through the tears, falling freely now, she begins to speak again.

"I didn't know he'd kill them, if I'd known…"

She falters for a moment, but Katniss speaks first.

"What were they like?

"Katniss… I didn't grow up in a good family. Well not really. My parents were cold, hard people. I don't think they ever really wanted us kids, we were just a burden. I spent as little time at home as I could because it was rough. I was the youngest of three. My eldest brother, Aric, was just like my parents. Cold and uncaring, he used to slap me across the face just for being there. At school I got teased a lot because of it, I'd have to go to school with red marks all over my face. But my other brother, Sterling, he was only two years older than me, and I think he's the only reason I ever survived. He loved me and took care of me, he taught me how to do all sorts of stuff, he's the one that taught me to fight."

A wistful expression crosses the girls' hard features as she remember her brother and the way he used to smile at her, how he'd ruffle her hair or let her sleep in his bed after their parent's had beat them.

"I loved him, more than anything else in the world, he was my Prim, except he took care of me. When my name was called for the reaping he was the only one who believed in me, the only one who came to see me off."

Katniss could feel tears in her own eyes because she hurt for Johanna, she couldn't imagine losing Prim.

Johanna wiped her own eyes and sniffled slightly.

"Enough about me. What about you, tell me about your life before the games…"

"Well there isn't much to tell… You already know about Prim, she's the only thing that really ever mattered before the games. I mean there's Gale, but he's just a friend, he was my hunting partner."

Johanna contemplates the words, thinking about the protective way Katniss is with Prim, how she'd volunteered to save that little girl, how she loved the child like she was her own. But why?

"What about your parents?"

Katniss lets out a breath.

"My father died when I was 12. In a mine explosion. He and I were close, he taught me to hunt. We would go out into the woods around the district and just spend the entire day there. He would sing to me and his voice was so beautiful all the birds stopped to listen."

Johanna smiles, she can picture the memory in her mind, a tiny Katniss clutching the hand of a tall, handsome man who was singing out into the dense woods.

"You know, the birds stop to listen to you too. I always wondered where you got that beautiful voice from?"

Katniss blushes a little at the compliment.

"Not like they did for him though. When he died by mother was inconsolable. She just sat, staring at the fire day and night. Prim and I were left to care for ourselves, we almost starved. I was lost and didn't know what to do, but every time I looked at Prim I knew I had to find a way. That's when I started sneaking out of the district, hunting and gathering to feed them. My mother never really recovered, since my father passed it's always fallen on my shoulders to look after them. Prim was all I had, I would've done anything to make sure she was safe and happy. I still would."

In her mind she pictures her little sister with her ducktail and long, blonde hair, and can't help but smile.

Johanna kisses Katniss softly.

"Prim's lucky to have a sister who loves her. My brother was just like you, and I don't know how I would've survived without him."

The pair of them readjusts so that Johanna is lying behind Katniss holding her closely around the middle.

They stay like that for a little while, another silence falling over them.

After a while it's Johanna that speaks first this time.

"What made you decide to come to my compartment the night of the victor's parade?"

The question catches the District 12 victor by surprise, and she's not sure what to say. After mulling it over for a few seconds she answers.

"I was drawn to you. Even before then, from the moment I saw you. I couldn't help it. I guess that somehow I just knew you were special."

"Were you nervous?"

The hint of humour in Johanna's voice makes her roll her eyes.

"I was. At first I was just confused, I'd never felt like that about anyone. But then why I saw you in the elevator I was done for. When Haymitch told me to go after you I was terrified, partially because I wasn't sure how you felt, but also because I could already tell I'd never be able to walk away from you once I'd made the choice."

Johanna smiles and places a kiss on the top of her lover's head.

"I feet the same you know…"

Katniss turns her head slightly, just enough to meet the girl's eyes with a questioning look.

Johanna laughs, a real heartfelt laugh that makes the District 12 victor's heart flutter.

"I knew you were special from the first moment I laid eyes on you. Somehow, someway I knew I wouldn't be able to stay away from you. Even without this Quell, I would've found a way to woo you, we would've been mentors together after all."

"I guess we were just meant to be together from the beginning, I can't help but wonder if this Quell is a bit of a blessing."

Now it's Johanna's turn to look confused, but Katniss just sighs.

"If we weren't tributes again, I'd be forced to be with Peeta every time the cameras were around. We would've had to get married and have children because every time we mentored we'd have to relive our story for the capital audience. I'd never have had a chance to be with anyone else, Snow wouldn't have let me love anyone else. So even though I'm going to die in that arena, at least I got to be with you. The past few days have been the best of my life because you are it for me Jo. I love you."

"I love you too baby girl. With everything I am."

Johanna feels a tear fall as her emotions overwhelm her. It hurts hearing Katniss talk about dying, when all she's been trying to do from the day she found out about the Quell is keep them both alive. But she can't say anything, not yet.

So instead she just kisses her lover, trying to put everything she's feeling into it.

Tongues meet and move together in a familiar pattern, hands roam freely and lips caress lips.

Its several long minutes before they're both desperate for oxygen, when they break apart words fall from Katniss' lips, a last request before her death.

"Take me Jo. I want to know what it feels like for you to take me completely. Please, I want it hard and fast, I want to know what it's like to surrender to you. Mark me; claim my body, anything you want. I just need you."

And so Johanna does.

* * *

Hours later, Katniss is standing inside a small enclosed chamber with Cinna, waiting to be taking into the arena.

Her mind is a million miles away, back in the District 7 quarters, replaying the memories of Johanna taking her. Katniss feels her pulse race at the thought. The bite marks down her chest and stomach seem to throb in time with the beating of her heart.

She swears that she can still feel Johanna's tongue inside her, and hear herself crying out in pleasure as she falls over the edge of ecstasy at her lover's hands.

Cinna has to shake her a few times to get her attention back to him.

"Remember, I'm still betting on you, Girl on Fire."

She smiles at him then hugs him tight.

An electronic voice echoes in the background "30 seconds to launch."

Katniss pulls away and climbs into the glass tube, taking a last look at the room.

As she begins to ascend Cinna is beaten and dragged away, her heart breaks, she's screaming his name, but there isn't anything she can do.

Taking a deep breath she stands tall again, wiping the tears away.

She looks up and the metal plate above her slides open. Her head comes out, and she breaths in the air around her as she's pushed all the way to the surface.

The smell of salt water stings her nose.

Looking from side to side she takes in everything around her, trying to get her bearings, because the countdown is on, and soon she will be officially in another Hunger Games. Her throat starts to close, panic setting in at the realization that she's actually here, in another arena, and that Cinna, lovely Cinna, is dead.

In the back of her mind she sees Johanna's face, her soft lips and shining brown eyes, it's calms the storm raging inside of her as she stands on the plate, eyes searching wildly around for a glimpse of the girl she loves more than anything else.

Katniss can't seem to spot Johanna anywhere, there is too much space between them and the glare from the water makes it impossible to see. She squints, but it isn't any good.

The countdown ticks by,

Twelve.

Eleven.

Ten.

Nine.

As the voice of Claudius Templesmith carries through the arena Katniss lets out I whispered breath.

"I'll find you Jo, just stay alive until then."

Eight.

Seven.

Six.

Five.

She glances around again but still no luck, heart pounding she knows that she must go for the Cornucopia, she needs to get a bow and arrows and then find Johanna and Peeta and head off into the arena.

Four.

Three.

Two.

Just before the cannon sounds to start the games she lets out one last deep breath, the ghost of a whisper on her lips.

"I love you Jo, with everything that I am."

One.


	5. Stay Alive

**I'm back! So this chapter was difficult to write, but in the end I think I'm happy with it. I didn't want to retell too much of the games, since I'm presuming everyone has read the books/seen the movies. So instead of recouting every detail I tried to focus on the emotions, and of course I had to tweak a few things for the sake of the story. Anyways I hope you enjoy. Please leave me a review! Also if you have suggestions for this story or any Joniss prompts you like to be filled just send me a PM, I'm always looking for new ideas. **

* * *

**You're Mine**  
**Chapter 5- Stay Alive**

Johanna's heart pounds loudly in her chest as the glass tube rises into the arena.

Sunlight hits her face, blinding her. Instantly she can sense the presence of the water, the glare of the sun is a dead giveaway.

She glances around the arena, taking in it's strange shape and pattern. The cornucopia sits in the middle, gleaming with weaponry.

Soon she hears the voice of Claudius Templesmith, as he begins the countdown.

Looking around quickly she spots Beetee, who is only two tributes to her left. Then she notices Wiress, she's four tributes to her right.

In the back of her mind she recalls Haymitch's words.

"Get Wiress and Beetee, make sure you have an axe, Beetee has some wire he needs also. Get them and get out as fast as you can. Katniss will be searching for you but you have to leave her. I've given Finnick my wrist band, she'll understand that I've made them allies. Him and Mags will get the boy also. Everyone has strict orders to make sure Katniss stays alive. You are on your own, but you have to do everything in your power to stay alive. If you die, she will die, and there won't be anything anyone can do. I will do what I can as well. Beetee will know when the time is right. Just stick to the plan, no matter what. Got it?"

The countdown is nearing an end, she shivers.

Twelve.

Eleven.

Ten.

Nine.

Glancing around again she tries to see Katniss but they are too far apart.

Her eyes dart around once more and she meets Chaff's gaze.

He nods to her.

Eight.

Seven.

She takes a deep breath, trying to steady herself. This is it.

Katniss' face appears in her mind, and without thought she pulls a necklace from under her wetsuit. The diamond ring sparkles on the end of it in the sunlight.

Quickly she removes it from the gold chain and places on her left finger.

Tossing the chain back around her neck she gives a little smirk up towards the sky.

_Let the capital try and figure this out, they'll be dying to know all about this ring._

Six.

Five.

She glances around again Finnick is looking at her, his eyes are wide and she understands what he can't say.

_Stay alive._

Four.

Three.

She lets out one last deep breath, the ghost of a whisper on her lips.

"I love you Katniss"

Two.

Before the cannon sounds she hears a distant voice, it sounds so far away yet she can still make it out clearly.

"I love you Jo, with everything that I am."

One.

The cannon sounds and she takes off at a dead run.

* * *

Katniss feels the warm water engulf her as she dives into it. She pushes herself to swim as hard and fast as she can.

When she reaches the centre she grabs the bow and quiver of arrows. She's the first to arrive. Looking around wildly she tries to spot Johanna but doesn't see her anywhere.

Momentarily dazed she doesn't notice that Brutus and Gloss have made it to the cornucopia. Pulling an arrow from her quiver she notches it, poised to shoot.

Gloss moves in and tries to strike, she shoots but he dives into the water. The arrow sinks into his calf.

Hearing a slight noise behind her she whirls around notching another arrow to shoot.

Finnick is standing two feet from her, but he doesn't have a weapon in his hands. Instead he is holding up his arm.

In the sunlight a gold bangle sparkles there.

Only one person could've done this.

Haymitch.

They don't stand and chat long because the other tributes are closing in. Moving in a synchronized pattern, the pair of them ward of the others.

Although she's never much liked him, she can't help but marvel at what a flawless team they make. It only takes seconds until they've scattered the careers.

Finnick jumps back into the water, swimming furiously towards Peeta. Katniss lets out a sigh of relief, even if she don't love him, she cares for him, and she owes him; and if her and Johanna can't make it out together, he might as well be the last victor standing.

This thought brings Johanna back to the forefront of her mind. Looking around wildly she almost cries out when she doesn't see her.

Katniss tries not to think of the possibility that Johanna is already dead.

Shivering she redirects her attention. It's Beetee who catches her eye now as he clambers to the top of the cornucopia. Not sure what he is doing, she turns back to the water.

Her eyes instantly fall on Mags as she comes out of the pool only a few feet from her. She must be an ally too.

Mags grabs Katniss' hand and together they move towards the nearest pillar of land. Finnick has Peeta and they're moving towards the beach.

Reaching out for the older woman, Katniss pulls her small frame onto her back and she takes off running.

A tear falls down the District 12 victor's face. She doesn't want to leave Johanna behind, desperately wants the girl in her arms, but she has to keep going, she has to make sure Peeta stays safe.

As Katniss runs she silently vows to find her lover, praying that she'll stay alive long enough for them to be together again.

* * *

In the chaos of the bloodbath Johanna doesn't see Beetee take the knife in his back. But when she hears his scream of pain she buries her axe in the male tribute from District 8.

Climbing as fast as she can Johanna puts her arm around Beetee and helps him down. She looks around and sees Wiress a few feet away, still on the pillar leading to the beach.

Grabbing a few axes she takes off towards her with the stumbling District 3 victor in tow.

As the three of them reach the beach she sees Blight coming for them, he reaches them just in time and they run towards the dense forest.

When all three of the others are inside she pauses to look back. Several sections away she sees Finnick, Peeta, Mags and Katniss heading for another patch of forest.

Silently she kisses the ring on her finger, saying a silent vow.

_Stay alive Katniss. I'll find you soon. I love you._

With that she takes off after the others.

The forest is thick and dense, but it isn't like the forests at home. These trees are different, more tropical. They could never be used for lumber or making anything worthwhile, in the back of her mind she can't see the point in trees like this.

She's pulled from the thoughts of District 7 by Blight's voice.

"Johanna, we need to fix him up. We've got to find water."

She nods at him and looks towards Beetee who's slumped against a tree. Wiress is next to him muttering something that doesn't make sense.

"Tick, tock, tick tock, TICK, TOCK!"

Looking again at Blight she sees the confusion in his eyes too. She just shrugs it off. Of course she'd gotten stuck with Nuts and Volts. How was that fair?

Cursing Haymitch for not letting her go with Katniss she moves closer to the pair.

"Can you stand?"

He looks up at her through his glasses and his eyes are slightly hazy but he nods.

Wiress helps him up and as she does Beetee clutches the spool of wire tightly in his hands.

As a group they move farther into the trees, Johanna searches for signs of water but they don't find anything.

Hours seem to pass as they wander aimlessly around their section of the arena. As they move Wiress continues to chant, over and over.

It's really starting to wear on Johanna's nerves.

To keep her mind occupied she thinks of Katniss.

She imagines what it would be like if they escaped, if they won the war. They'd be free. They could settle into a small house in District 12, she could come home every day and find Katniss there waiting for her.

They could make love, every day and every night for the rest of their lives. She could wake up with Katniss' arms embracing her.

Thinking about what could be is almost too much, it's everything she could ever dream about and it gives her new hope.

She'd do anything for that, to spend forever with the girl she loves.

Lost in thoughts of her lover Johanna doesn't notice that the sky is turning dark. Suddenly she realizes how exhausted and thirsty she is. Her body aches and her throat burns. Glancing around she sees the same expression on the faces of her allies.

"Let's just rest here for a few hours. We can find water and food in the morning. I'll take first watch."

Dropping herself to the ground she places her axe and her knives next to her in the grassy earth.

Blight puts a hand on her shoulder.

"You sleep, I'll watch first."

Too tired to argue she agrees. Although Blight isn't her favourite person, he was her mentor, and now he's the only thing she's got left from District 7, her home.

Although as she settles against a tree and closes her eyes she realizes that District 7 isn't really her home anymore. No, her home is wherever Katniss is, because she is home.

* * *

When the sun finally peaks over the horizon the next morning Katniss is sitting in the sand, staring out over the water.

Her mind is far away, she's completely lost in thoughts of Johanna. Her heart aches for the girl she loves, but she manages to keep herself together because she knows that Johanna is alive Her picture wasn't in the sky last night, and it gives Katniss hope that they will see each other again.

She glances behind her at Finnick and Peeta's sleeping forms. Tear tracks are still visible on the District 4 victor's cheeks.

A pang of sadness and guilt washes over her, Mags is gone. Dear old Mags, who gave her life to save them.

Her eyes then drift over to Peeta. He looks so innocent in sleep, like a small child. It hurts looking at him and knowing that she will break him, this boy who loves her so much, but who is too good and pure for someone like her.

She is broken and damaged, she is fire and destruction. And he is soft and sweet, like a dandelion in the springtime.

No matter how badly she wishes she wouldn't have to break his heart, she knows that it's inevitable because although he isn't what she needs, there is someone who is.

Johanna burns bright with her own fire, and she is everything Katniss needs to survive.

Sighing deeply she decides to wake her companions.

Gently she shakes them both, Finnick stirs at once, looking around to see if something is out of place.

Katniss just grins, "I just thought we should get moving."

He nods at her.

Peeta is still dead asleep and together they decide to play a little joke.

They position themselves as close to him as they can, grinning wildly.

Katniss gently pokes his shoulder, calling his name in a sweet voice.

"Peeta, Peeta, wake up."

Slowly he opens his eyes and bolts upright, startled by their proximity.

Both of the victors fall to the sand laughing hysterically.

"Very mature guys."

Peeta tells them in a gruff voice, but his smile says otherwise.

All three of them make their way closer to the water, and begin to wash off the paste still covering the places where the fog burned their skin.

When they've cleaned up they get some fresh water and Finnick catches them some breakfast.

They sit silently on the beach, eating their meals and trying to imagine there somewhere far away, somewhere that's not an arena.

Out of nowhere a loud rumbling sound starts in a section a few away from their own. They look at each other, puzzled. When they hear a scream Katniss nearly falls over.

She listens hard trying to figure out if the voice belongs to her lover or not, but it's too far away.

Suddenly they realize the reason for the scream. A 50ft. wave is tearing across the forest and in towards the cornucopia.

They scramble backwards and away from the shore, but when the wave reaches the centre it washes straight upwards like an invisible barrier is blocking its path.

A small bit splashes over the top of the invisible sector and the water around the other sections ripples, washing slightly up onto the beach.

Another scream and the sound of a cannon draws their attention again. The voice pierces though Katniss' soul. It was unmistakably Johanna's scream.

A hovercraft appears and picks up a body from the section where the wave had just hit.

Katniss is hit with a sudden excruciating pain in her heart, like someone's stabbed her; she lets out a cry of agony and drops to her knees. Finnick and Peeta drop next to her trying to figure out what is wrong, but they can't figure it out, she appears unharmed.

She's crying now, clutching her chest. Hearing the scream, the cannon and seeing the body of a lifeless figure being pulled from the arena has caused a panic attack.

Sobbing hard, rocking back and forth, she imagines the worst, that the body was Johanna's. The pain inside increases at the prospect of never seeing her lover again, she wants it to end, she wants to bury her own arrow in her chest

Finnick and Peeta stare at each other, neither knowing what to do. Peeta strokes her hair and Finnick pats her back, but it doesn't do any good, she's inconsolable.

After a few minutes her sobs turn into whimpers but she keeps her head buried in her hands.

At a loss, Finnick stands and looks around, trying to distract himself.

About two sections away from where they're sitting he sees three figures emerging from the trees. They're covered from head to toe in a red liquid and it's hard to make out their faces.

Finnick nudges Peeta who looks up and sees the newcomers.

Both men move towards the figures, weapons poised to strike when the voice of one of the newcomers reaches their ears.

"Uhh can you stop it already I can't take it anymore!"

Katniss lifts her head, and stares over at the three people covered in red. Her heart pounds loudly in her chest.

One of the figures is pacing, clearly annoyed at the others. One of them is lying on the ground and the other is staggering towards the water.

Their silhouettes are reflected in shadows on the beach, and Katniss recognizes one of them.

Tall and thin, with soft muscle and shoulder length hair, she'd know that body anywhere.

Faster than the beat of a heart she's on her feet.

"Johanna! Johanna!"

Her screams echo around and the figure turns to her. Katniss takes off running as fast as her legs will carry her.

Hearing that voice, the most beautiful sound in the world, Johanna turns. Katniss is running towards her. She's alive.

Without sparing a thought for the cameras she too takes off running.

When they meet in the middle of their section Katniss flings herself into Johanna's arms.

The taller girl wraps her arms around her lover, holding her tightly as she cries out.

"I thought you were dead. I thought I'd lost you."

In between the sobs she was gasping for air. Johanna just keeps hold of her, whispering softly in her ear, so low that no one can hear.

"I'm here baby. I'm here. I'll always be here. I love you Katniss."

The soothing sounds seem to help the girl regain some of her composure, but she doesn't let go, she can't let go.

Behind them they hear Finnick's shouts of Johanna's name and he too is running for them. He pulls them into a hug, wrapping his arms around them both.

Before either girl can question it Finnick whispers in a low voice that only they can hear.

"Be careful, Snow is watching."

Understanding what he means, they break apart reluctantly.

Finnick pulls Johanna into his arms and embraces her like a lover. The sight irritates Katniss a bit, until she remembers what a scene she's just made.

She's supposed to be with Peeta, Snow can't know about Johanna, who knows what he'd do if he found out.

Shivering at the thought Katniss silently thanks Finnick. To help matters out she turns and tosses her arms around Peeta.

"She's alive, I thought she was gone Peeta. I don't want to lose anyone else!"

Her tears fall again and he lets her cry into him.

But now, he's just acting too.

After Katniss' reaction to seeing Johanna he realizes what he's been missing. He's loved Katniss nearly all his life, and he knows that Gale has too. But he also knows that she's never acted like that towards either of them.

He thinks back on the moment that the force field almost took his life, Katniss had been upset, had cried and held him tightly, and he could tell it was real, that she really cared, but it was nothing like what he felt radiating from Johanna and Katniss now.

Sighing he pulled her closer. Katniss would never be able to love him, and he understood why now, and in his heart he was okay with that because he knew that no matter what happened, Johanna would find a way to take care of Katniss if they survive.

In the background they can hear Johanna explain about Beetee's injury, Blight hitting the force field and the blood rain.

Katniss shivers and Peeta leans in to kiss the top of her head, then he moves his lips to her ear.

"You love her."

The words aren't a question but rather a statement.

She pulls back slightly to look in his eyes. They're soft and understanding, and she can see how much he cares.

"It's okay Katniss."

She pulls him back into an embrace holding him tightly; the meaning of his words ringing clear inside her mind.

"Thank you." She whispers to him.

Again he kisses the top of her head, then moves out of her embrace. He grabs her hand.

Without words she understands what he was doing, he is making it possible for her to be close to Johanna without it being obvious.

Katniss reaches out and grabs Johanna's hand, locking their fingers together. She feels the diamond of the ring she'd given her lover press against her flesh and smiles.

Finnick quickly gathers up Beetee, hoisting him over his back, then motions for Wiress to join them.

Wiress walks over and stands by Peeta. She's still muttering out those two words- tick, tock- over and over again, but no one knows what to do, so Peeta just reaches out and takes her hand.

Finnick grabs onto Johanna's other hand and using his free one he keeps a hold of Beetee.

Together they walk to the section of beach where the trio of victors had been before they'd found their other allies.

Katniss looks down at her hand wrapped tightly in Johanna's and felt her heart fill with love.

Somehow they'd managed to stay alive long enough to be together again, and for the moment that was enough for Katniss.


	6. Pieces of the Puzzle

**FINALLY! This chapter was very difficult to write and it's a bit shorter than the others, but hopefully it will capture the essence of the story. Now that the holidays are mostly over I will hopefully be able to update a bit quicker too. Thanks again to everyone who has followed, favourited and reviewed, it really helps me stay motivated! Enjoy!**

* * *

**You're Mine  
Chapter 6- Pieces of the Puzzle**

Johanna and Katniss glance at each other, silently agreeing. Beetee's explained the plan, and they're both in agreement.

Peeta seems hurt when Beetee tells the girls to take the wire, but he doesn't question it when he sees how Katniss is looking at Johanna.

As much as it hurts to see her smile like that at someone else, he's glad that she's found happiness even if it's only for a short while.

Finnick gives Johanna a knowing look.

_We are going to get out, just stick to the plan. No matter what._

She nods. Her eyes are fierce and determined as she glances from him back to her lover.

Between the Jabberjay attack and nearly losing Katniss at the spinning cornucopia, she's been on edge, and over protective. There is no way in hell she's going to let something happen to them, because if all goes as planned they'll have a chance at a life together.

Snapping out of her daze she sees Beetee toss the spool of wire towards Katniss who catches it with ease.

Quickly she moves towards Peeta, hugging him. His lips touch the top of her head and she squeezes him a bit tighter.

Peeta is someone special, the best man she knows, he reminds her of her father and she's lucky to have him in her life. In truth, he holds a huge place in her heart, right next to Johanna, Haymitch and Prim, he's represent everything that is good and kind in the world.

For a fleeting second an image of a distant dream fills her mind. One where she's got Johanna as her wife, and Peeta as her best friend, where Haymitch doesn't drink so much and Prim is safe from the reign of the capital.

This vision takes her breath away, and soon Peeta's shaking her slightly.

"Katniss are you okay?"

She nods, and then smiles at him.

He grins back at her, a smile that is so very _him_. Before she realizes what she's doing, the words have slipped out.

"I love ya, you know."

The smile on his lips widens and he pulls in for another hug.

"I love you too."

His words are gentle and honest, but they don't hold the same meaning as they did a week ago. This time the words are meant for a friend, not a lover, yet they hold the same potency. Deep in her heart she knows that she owes him all she is because he gets her. He understands that it's Johanna she needs, that it's the sassy, crass axe-wielding girl that makes her heart flutter, and he's okay with that.

He's the best friend she could've ever asked for, because he's everything Gale isn't and will never be.

When they break apart he looks over her shoulder and meets Johanna's eyes.

"Protect her, will you?"

Johanna's face breaks out in a grin.

"With my life, bread boy."

He just gives her a knowing smile and turns back to Finnick and Beetee.

Katniss can sense her eyes filling with tears at the unspoken sentiment in the voices of the people she loves.

Seeing her watery eyes Johanna reaches over and pulls the wire from the spool.

"Come on brainless, let's get this over with."

Her teasing tone brings the smaller girl's attention back to the task at hand. She wills the tears away and smirks at her lover.

"Lead the way."

Together they set off into the thick trees and neither girl speaks for some time as they meticulously lay the wire.

There is so much they both want to do and say, but can't.

Katniss wants nothing more than to pull Johanna close to her and tell her all the things she'll never get to say again. She knows that they'll both die soon, and she just wants to spend her last moments telling Johanna how much she loves her.

Katniss lets out a loud sigh when she realizes what must happen next. Taking a deep breath she voices what's on her mind.

"If this works, and Brutus and Enobaria are killed, I think that you, Peeta and I need to break away. I don't want to have to be the one that kills Finnick or Beetee. If we separate and just let the arena take its course, there'll be a winner by morning."

Johanna stops to look at her and Katniss tries to convey her unsaid words with her eyes. They've already agreed that they live together or die together, and since there is no way out, it will be the latter.

The taller girl stares into her lover's eyes and can see the hopelessness there; can see that she's ready for it to end. Her heart aches, and oh how she wants to tell Katniss about the plot to get them out, but she can't.

Instead she moves in close and pulls the girl into her arms, hugging her tightly.

"Do you think that splitting up in the best chance of keeping him alive?"

Katniss pulls away slightly, and nods.

"Okay. If the careers die, we'll break off. And as soon at the others are gone, we can do what needs to be done."

The smaller girl hugs her once more. Johanna can't help but let out a chuckle, because she can just imagine the faces of the capital citizens as they decipher her words.

Before they break apart Katniss breathes three little words into her ear.

"I love you."

With that she pulls away and goes back to setting the wire.

Goosebumps rise all over the District 7 victor's arms as she watches her lover go back to work as she silently accepts the fate she thinks they have. Her heart nearly explodes from the emotions running through her, because she didn't know it was possible to feel this much, to love someone this much.

Steeling her nerves she's more determined than ever to make sure they both survive.

Minutes later when they're almost to the beach Johanna hears the rustling of leaves in the distance. The soft padding of footsteps, the hurried whispers, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

Her senses kick into overdrive, her body on high alert. Katniss doesn't seem to have noticed their approaching visitors.

Panic settles in her chest, the plan will be ruined, they'll never get out. Fighting with herself for several seconds she makes a decision.

With the speed only a victor can have she moves likes lighting towards her lover and raises the coil of wire above her.

Acting on impulse she brings it down hard on Katniss' temple, knocking her to the ground.

Tears prick her eyes as she hears the sickening crunch. Pain like she's never known settles inside of her at seeing the girl she loves crumpled on the ground, but she has to keep going, it's the only way to keep them both alive.

Throwing her own body to the ground she straddles Katniss' waist, and for one sick second desire pulses through her at being so close to her lover again.

Not wanting to inflict too much pain she grabs her knife and swipes it in one clean motion down Katniss' forearm.

Her lover lets out a pained whimper and she breaks.

Quickly she folds herself flat against Katniss' chest murmuring gentle and loving words as she digs the tip of the knife in and gets the tracker out.

"I'm sorry baby, I'm sorry. It's going to be okay. We're going to be safe. I will protect you. Just stay here, please. I love you Katniss. I love you so much. Please forgive me."

As the last words leave her lips she hears the footsteps coming closer, she shifts her head so her hair is concealing their faces and places a soft kiss on her lover's lips.

"We will be together again. I promise."

With that she reaches down and collects blood from the wound on Katniss' arm and wipes it on her neck, in hopes that the others will leave her alone.

It takes every ounce of strength for her to get up and leave Katniss lying on the ground, wounded and in pain, but if she doesn't they'll be ambushed by Brutus and Enobaria.

With one last glance at the girl she loves she takes off into the woods, being as loud as she can in hopes of drawing the others towards her.

Katniss stays on the ground, dazed and in pain. Her head is throbbing and her arm stings but it's her heart that hurts most of all.

She doesn't understand why Johanna did what she did, doesn't understand why the girl left her here. The feeling of Johanna's lips still lingers, her soft words echoing through her clouded mind.

Nothing makes sense, but she wishes that Johanna had stayed.

A single tear falls down her cheek just as she hears footsteps approaching her body.

Paralyzed she stays still, keeping her eyes open just enough to see her surrounds.

Two voices break the silence, and her heart jumps. In that moment she knows that she's going to die.

Brutus and Enobaria's voices get louder until she can see their outlines above her.

"She's nearly dead, just leave her. We should go after the other one instead."

"Alright, let's go this way."

Both shapes take off in the direction Katniss believes that Johanna went.

When they 're gone she pushes herself into a sitting position, still dizzy from the blow to her head.

Slowly the world around her comes into focus and as it does her mind begins to work in overtime.

Piece by piece things start to fall into place. Johanna knocked her out so that the others would think she was dead. She took off in hopes of luring them away from her. She was protecting her.

The only thing she can't seem to figure out is why. Why would Johanna do that, when they were both supposed to die in the arena? That was the plan.

Suddenly she's hit with another realization, the plan, Peeta is still out there.

Willing her muscles to move she gets shakily to her feet and stumbles back along the path she came.

She knows it's foolish but she calls out for him anyways, desperate to find and save her friend.

In the distance a cannon sound rings out, her knees buckle and she falls to the ground. Heavy sobs rack through her body, because someone is dead.

Who is it? Beetee? Finnick? Peeta? Johanna?

The prospect of losing any of them hurts, but the thought of that cannon being for the girl she loves is more pain than she can bear.

She wants to curl up and die, right there in the woods, because without Johanna there's nothing left for her… Unless…

In the distance she can hear her name, muffled through the trees. The voice calls for her again and again.

Forcing herself to her feet again she starts towards the sound because before she dies, there is something she must do, she must save Peeta.

Moving as fast as she can she trips and stumbles towards the lightening tree. When she reaches the base of the huge timber she sees Beetee unconscious at its roots.

His glasses are askew and his hand is clutched tightly around a knife.

Without another thought she moves over to him and kneels down. Carefully she pries his fingers open and sees the coil of wire tightly wound around the thin blade.

Her brain aches as she tries to put the fragments together again, it's a puzzle and the pieces don't seem to fit.

Where are the others? Who is still alive? What was Beetee trying to do?

A voice reaches her ears over the rustle of the forest as Finnick calls for her, calls for Peeta. She doesn't have the energy to respond, she's tired, she's in pain and her heart is still breaking.

Not really knowing why she pulls the knife from Beetee's hand and examines the wire. It runs the length of the weapon and across the ground to the tree. Large loops of the copper line are wrapped around the trunk, but that's it, it doesn't go anywhere else.

This information just confuses her more, why were her and Johanna laying the wire if it wasn't even connected?

Carefully she uncoils the wire and examines it, still trying to figure it out.

That's when she hears something else.

In the distance she registers another voice, different from the others calling out for her and it's like music to her ears.

Johanna.

Her heart leaps, because her lover is alive.

In her moment of bliss she looks down at Beetee, than to the copper line in her hands.

Somewhere in the back of her clouded mind an idea begins to form. When the pieces of the puzzle start to fall into place she starts to see the bigger picture, she understands what Beetee was going to do.

Looking up towards the sky, a patch in the distance shimmers slightly in the dim sunlight, and she knows.

As fast as she can move she's pulling an arrow from her quiver and twisting the line around the tip. When it's secure she pulls her bow out and notches her weapon.

With the still lingering feeling of her lover's lips she send the arrow into the sky.

As it ascends towards the top of the arena an image flashes in her mind, the same one as earlier, only clearer.

Her and Johanna stand wrapped together watching two small children play in the yard. A little girl that looks just like her lover, and a little boy that's the spitting image of Finnick. Their friend and his lover are sitting in a swing in the yard, holding each other close, happily observing the little ones. Peeta is standing with a pretty, nameless girl on the porch across from them waving and smiling brightly. Haymitch is sitting in the rocking chair beside them, her and Johanna's son in his lap, both of them fast asleep. Prim smiles at them from the middle of the square where she is playing with Buttercup.

Everything she sees is perfect and beautiful, it's a life, a real life and it can be hers if this works.

She's been struggling for years to stay alive, but now more than ever she has so much to stay alive for, so much to fight for.

As the arrow connects with the chink in the armour the lightening tree strikes, blowing the arena's dome apart.

The blast sends her flying backwards and she smashes against the ground, but even in the chaos she can't help but wonder if the pieces of the puzzle are starting to fall into place after all.

Explosion erupt around her and she sends up a silent prayer for the people she loves.


	7. Always

**Ahhh! Finally! I've been fighting a major writer's block with this story lately, but I've managed to finish this chapter and hopefully everyone will enjoy it. I'd love to hear your reviews they help keep me motivated.**

**Oh and as a side note, it's been quite a while since I've read Mockingjay so some of the events might be slightly out of order, my apologies. Anyways, on with the story.**

**One more thing, if you are a Gale fan, please note that there is some Gale bashing in this chapter, not heavy, but it's there. You have been warned.**

* * *

**You're Mine  
Chapter 7- Always**

Katniss' first few nights in the hospital of District 13 are a drug induced haze, but on the third night she wakes up gasping for air, her morphling supply finally run dry. Her eyes dart around the room, sensing another person's presence.

Haymitch is standing in the corner, facing the wall with a blank stare. The pain reflected in his eyes mirrors her own. And even though she's desperately angry with him, she needs him.

Silently she slips out of bed and pads across the floor, stopping in front of him. When she reaches up and turns his face towards her, there are tears on his cheeks.

"I'm sorry Katniss, I'm so sorry, it's all my fault."

Without thinking she wraps her arms around his middle. They cling tightly to each other, needing some reassurance that all is not lost.

Somehow his presence is soothing, and although it doesn't take the pain away it reminds Katniss that she has to continue to survive.

Days and weeks pass in a blur of nightmares and pain. Every moment Katniss is without Johanna part of her dies inside.

Her worry for her best friend and her lover drive her to the brink of insanity. Many days she finds herself curled up in a closet, tears streaming down her face.

* * *

When Peeta comes on the television a few weeks later and calls for a cease fire, her heart nearly stops. She can't understand what he's doing, but somehow she knows it's Snow's doing.

Seeing him brings on another wave of misery as she imagines what her loved ones are probably enduring, although at least she knows for certain that Peeta is alive. In the back of her mind a tiny voice nags at her, at the thought that Johanna may not be.

That night she doubles up on morphling doses, just needing to escape the pain of it all.

Katniss tries everything to distract herself, and when she finally agrees to be their Mockingjay, she does it for Jo. Because she has to do something, has to fight, has to save her, and Peeta too. Of course she only consents once she's made sure that Peeta, Johanna and Annie will be pardoned.

It's takes every ounce of energy she has left to shoot their propos, but she's never been good in front of the cameras, especially when she's so distracted with thoughts of what her loved ones are suffering.

When Haymitch finally suggests that she go to District 8, she readily agrees, glad to be doing something, glad for the distraction.

The mission turns out to be both a success and a failure, and that's the best they can hope for.

After Katniss and Gale return he is more persistent than ever, trying everything he can to win her attention. It annoys her to say the least.

He tries everything he can think of to win her attention, but nothing does the trick and he can't understand why. In his mind, Katniss belongs to him and no one else, so why can't she just forget about Peeta and move on, he'll end up dead anyways. Little does he know that Peeta isn't he one who holds her heart.

In the passing weeks his attitude and constant presence only increases her hostility and indifference towards him, because she's sick of his games, she's played enough games to last her a lifetime.

On a particularity bad day he tries to get her to kiss him, her instincts kick in immediately. Gale walks away muttering angrily as he tries to stop the flow of blood from his nose.

* * *

The next time Peeta comes on the TV he looks worn down, thin and pale. Katniss' heart aches at the sight of him. When he warns of the bombings she feels a rush of overwhelming emotions. She's distracted until she sees him throw to the floor and beaten before the screen goes dark.

An agonized scream leaves her throat and her body collapses to the floor. Images of Peeta and Johanna being beaten and tortured fill her mind and what's left of her sanity crumbles.

Gale tries to help her up, but before he can manage Haymitch is cursing at him, and scooping her up in his strong arms.

"In case you haven't noticed, she doesn't want your help." The sarcastic tone of his voice is biting and sharp, and through the haze Katniss smiles up at him.

Somehow he manages to carry her down into the bunkers, just in time. As Peeta's predicted hovercrafts swoop in and bomb the upper underground levels of district 13. And again she's indebted to him, because he's saved her life again, although she almost wishes that he hadn't.

That night in the bunker Prim holds her close and kisses her forehead, how odd it is to have Prim taking care of her, and not the other way around.

But she's just so broken, she clings to her sister sobbing against her shoulder, and although she aches for Peeta, it's Johanna she's desperate for. The broken cries of her lover's name fall from her lips, over and over as Prim rocks her gently.

When the sobs finally subside Prim kisses her forehead again.

"You love her don't you?"

Katniss turns her head and looks up at her sister and in the dim light she realizes just how much Prim has grown.

She spends the rest of the night sharing their love story with Prim. And it's the first time since leaving the arena that she feels a tiny semblance of peace.

On the second night in the bunker she slips out from under her sister's protective embrace and seeks out Finnick, because for some reason she's just realized that if anyone will understand how she's feeling, it's him.

She finds him obsessively knotting a length of rope. They sit in silence for a long while, until she works up the nerve to ask him about Annie.

"Did you always love her?"

He shakes his head, but doesn't stop working on the rope.

"No, she sort of crept up on me, I didn't see it coming, but she's the best thing left in my life, the only reason I keep fighting."

Katniss just hums in approval.

After a few minutes Finnick looks up at her, his hands halting their movement.

"What about you, when did you know you were in love?"

She gives him a quizzical look, trying to figure out if he's joking or not. He doesn't seem to be. She takes a breath, not sure how to explain her situation with Peeta.

"Peeta and I…."

Before she can continue he interrupts her, giving her an incredulous look.

"Katniss, I wasn't talking about him and you know it."

Her eyes widen at his implication, but then she sighs, this is Finnick after all. He understands her.

"Am I that obvious?"

He grins at her.

"Maybe a little bit… But honestly, when you love someone, it's hard to hide it; I could feel the connection between the pair of you, from day one. Although in your defence I've known Johanna for several years now, and I could see the change in her. I'd never seen her so happy."

Katniss smiles at his words, letting memories of her lover wash over her.

"She kind of blindsided me you know. We were in the elevator after the victor's parade and she just striped down right there. I couldn't take my eyes off of her."

Finnick looks up at her and smirks, she blushes a deep crimson, but continues despite her embarrassment.

"I'd never been so attracted to anyone before, so that night I went to her room. At first I thought it was just going to be a fun one-time thing… but it was so much more than that. She was so loving and gentle with me since it was my first time. When we woke up the next morning together and she kissed me, I knew. I knew that I never wanted to wake up without her again."

Wordlessly Finnick passes her the length of rope.

"Don't give up hope yet Katniss, we'll get them back. But in the meantime you can try this, it really helps."

She gives him a small smile and takes the rope, slowly untying it and starting to work on a simple knot.

"What about you? Don't you need it?"

"It's okay. You keep it. I'll get another one when we aren't on lockdown anymore."

"Thanks Fin."

He leans in and gives her a hug.

As she tip-toes back to her bunker she catches Gale watching her with a surly expression. She wants to snort with laughter, with her spirits lifted slightly she turns and gives Finnick a huge grin over her shoulder, making a show of batting her eyelashes at him.

She can hear Gale's growl, and she just smirks before moving into her bunker.

* * *

When it's finally safe to return to the main part of District 13, Katniss is met with a huge surprise.

A rescue mission is being sent to retrieve Johanna, Peeta and Annie.

Her heart thuds in her chest as Haymitch tells her, a tidal wave of emotion rolls over her. When she finally comes to her senses again she's desperate to go, desperate to help.

That's when Haymitch drops the bomb.

They're already left.

It's overwhelming and she doesn't know what to do.

The next time she wakes up she's back in the hospital, under heavy sedation. Her brain is hazy and she can't quite think clearly.

It takes her several long minutes to remember why she's there, then it all comes flooding back to her.

Panic starts to flame up inside of her again, until she sees the rope Finnick gave her sat beside her bed.

She takes it and begins to work frantically on it. After a few hours of incessant knot tying she's interrupted by a voice.

"How are you doing?"

Katniss looks up and meets Finnick's green eyes.

She sighs and holds up the rope.

"Not good, but I'm trying to cope. What about you?"

He moves farther into the room and takes a seat in the chair beside her bed.

"I'm good… relieved actually."

When she gives him a questioning look he just gives her a small smile.

"Katniss, whatever happens on this mission at least we'll know. Either they'll make it back to us, or they will die. But either way at least Snow won't be able to hurt them anymore."

She lets the words wash over her, and what he says settles deep in her bones. It's strangely calming. Pondering for a while she comes to a decision.

"I think we should see if we can help."

He looks up at her and away from the rope in his hands.

"They're already gone, what else can we do?"

"I don't know exactly Fin, but let's ask Haymitch anyways, I don't like just sitting around and waiting."

He nods at her.

Hours later the pair of them are suited up and traipsing through the desolate remains of District 12 followed by the camera crew.

When the film starts rolling she tells about her family and her District, about Peeta giving her the bread, about her life after the games, about Johanna. Unsure if she's ready to let the world know about their love, she settles for the story of how they met, two fierce, hostile victors, who clashed horribly.

The story itself makes her laugh and cry, but when she finishes and Cressida calls 'cut' she finds peace.

Finnick's tales are much different than hers, full of secrets and lies about the capital and the president. Her charming stories are nothing compared to the complicated web he describes, and she knows that it's just the distraction that's needed to get the others out safely.

* * *

When they finally make it back to District 13 the entire district is buzzing, but they take no notice, both exhausted from the day.

Without talking to anyone else they make their way back to Katniss' hospital room. They lie together on the bed and instantly grab for their ropes, trying to distract themselves from reality.

Several minutes later Haymitch bursts through the door, a huge grin spreading across his now clean shaven face.

"They're back!"

His words settle in the silence of the room, both younger victors letting the words sink in.

Katniss is the first to respond, jumping up so fast that her head spins.

"Is Johanna okay? Where is she Haymitch?! What about Peeta? And Annie?"

Her words are frantic as she grab his shoulders and meets his gaze.

"They're both alive. Annie too. They been through a lot, been tortured as far as we can tell. I haven't seen them yet, but from what I've heard they're pretty beaten up."

Katniss instantly drops to her knees, sobbing hysterically. Finnick quickly tosses his rope aside and moves over to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

Tears are falling from his eyes too, but when he speaks, his voice is filled with joy.

"They're alive. We can see them again Katniss, even if they will need to heal, at least they are _alive_."

At this Katniss sniffles and wipes the tears from her eyes, a determined look on her face.

"You're right, and now we have to be strong… for them."

Finnick smiles at her then helps her to her feet; she wipes the remaining tears away and takes a deep breath.

"Where are they? I need to see her…"

Haymitch looks at the pair of them, sympathy in his grey eyes.

"They are being brought up to the hospital now, but you won't be able to see any of them until the doctors look them over."

Instantly Katniss begins to protest but Haymitch just holds up his hand to silence her.

"It's not my choice sweetheart, president's orders. Just try to get some rest, you can see her tomorrow okay?"

He moves in and hugs her.

Pulling back he looks up into Finnick's green eyes.

"It's going to be okay Fin. Just stay here with Katniss you need to rest too."

He nods once then Haymitch exits the room, leaving the two victors alone again.

They stand frozen, in silence for a long time, neither sure of what to do or say. Their lovers are safe, their friend is safe, but they are damaged and broken.

After a while the silence is broken by the sound of a piercing scream.

Both jump at the sudden noise, which seems to come from just outside the hospital compartment door.

Another scream, followed by someone shouting.

"Where is she!? I fucking need to see her you demented bastards, where is she!?"

The voice echoes through the room, and shakes Katniss to her core.

Without another thought she runs to the door, throws it open and moves into the hall.

A short way away she can see several doctors grouped around a wheeled hospital bed, trying to restrain a slim figure.

The girl's thrashing around, screaming and swearing, trying to fight off the doctors.

Her hair is short and spiky, her pale arms covered in cuts and bruises, her once muscular frame, skinny and sallow.

The sight sends a strange mixture of pain, anger and happiness through her.

Because as much as it hurts to see her lover in this terrible state, the girl is alive, and for right now, that is enough.

Before Katniss even realises what she's doing her feet are propelling her forward, a shout resonating from her lips.

"JOHANNA!"

The sound of her name catches the girl off guard; she stops struggling and looks around for the source of the noise.

When Johanna's eyes fall on Katniss the entire world melts away, her pain disappears, her heart pounds loudly against her ribs and her breath catches in her throat.

Around her the doctors stop trying to sedate her and instead stay frozen, watching as the scene unfolds before them.

Johanna seizes the opportunity to climb off of the bed. She's a little unsteady on her feet, but it doesn't matter. She uses every ounce of strength to move towards the girl running at her.

Their eyes stay locked for the few seconds it takes Katniss to close the distance between them. And when they finally meet Katniss throws her arms around Johanna's waist, just as the taller girl wraps her arms around her lover's neck, embracing tightly.

Tears fall from both of their eyes as they hold fast desperate to feel the other.

Johanna can't help but smile. Everything she's endured, all the pain and torture, listening to Peeta and Annie's screams. It was all worth it, because there isn't anything she wouldn't do for this girl.

As they embrace, Gale watches from a place just beyond, waiting for medical attention, anger and shock registering on his hard face.

Katniss pulls away and cups Johanna face with the gentlest of touches, carefully wiping her lover's tears. When she speaks her voice is hoarse.

"I'm so sorry, so sorry, I didn't mean, I didn't want…"

She's cut off however, when Johanna surges forward and captures her lips, burying her fingers in Katniss' long un-braided hair.

The doctors back off a little more, giving the lovers space, but Gale storms forwards, anger filling him up. He clenches his fists tightly together, Katniss is supposed to be his, and now he's watching her kiss someone else. It was bad enough when she chose Peeta over him, but now he finds out that it's this scrap of a girl Katniss has chosen. His rage boils over but just as he's about to attack Finnick's in front of him.

"Don't even think about it. Touch them and I will rip you to pieces with my bare hands."

Finnick grabs his arm and drags him towards an empty hospital room. Just as he's pulled away he sees the girls break apart.

With the softest voice he's ever heard Katniss use, she addresses the other girl.

"I love you Jo."

Then he hears Johanna reply as she strokes Katniss' face.

"I love you too baby. Always."


End file.
